Dragón del Destino (Adaptación de Nueva Vida)
by Razonador Ilogico
Summary: El dio todo por ellas, incluso sacrificar su vida para salvarlas...pero un simple capricho, provoco su olvidó. Ahora, una maldición azota el corazón del chico haciéndolo tomar una decisión que cambiara todo el mundo sobrenatural, revelando verdades que se creían muertas y formando un harem que hará sanar su corazón. Todo para demostrar que de la persona más débil puede ser un Dios.
1. Aclaración

Hola a todos los que decidieron pasarse por mi primer fic, sé que voy a recibir muchas críticas pero para eso tengo esta aclaración.

Este fic está dedicado a ser una adaptación de "Nueva Vida" de Uzu No Kami, con algunos toques de otros mangas, novelas ligeras, animes e incluso otros fic….obviamente con el permiso de sus autores. Ahora voy a poner los permisos

-"Nueva Vida": Permiso como tal no es, pero el autor escribió en esta y le pareció bien la adaptación.

-"Del Odio Al Amor": Solo fue una idea que utilice de esta historia, además está abandonada así que no le vi problema.

-"Sekiryuutei Supremo": Permiso formal entregado, está en uno de los capítulos de la isla mágica….agradecería si alguien me dijera el capítulo específico.

Cada 4 capítulos hare una review de los comentarios, para que sepan….además, me gustaría saber si les parece buena la idea de hacer un fic informativo, donde ponga los poderes de los personajes y demás.

 **Y sé que muchos estaban esperando el capítulo 4 pero lo lamento, ahí explicare porque la demora….pero quería explicar esto primero, bueno no hay más que comentar…así que feliz navidad (atrasada) y próspero año nuevo. Y hay algunos cambios breves en los capítulos así que sin más, me despido.**

 **Razonador Ilógico.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Arco 1**

" **Caída"**

 **Capítulo 1**

" **La Calma Antes De La Tormenta"**

* * *

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde la última batalla que tuvo nuestro grupo de demonios favoritos, la cual fue contra Qlippoth (antes conocida como khaos brigade), los dragones malignos y la bestia del apocalipsis….Trihexa.

Gracias al esfuerzo combinado de todas las facciones incluyendo al dios de la destrucción Shiva, Se pudo detener el posible final del mundo y sus supuestos derivados.

Sin embargo, las consecuencias de esta batalla fue la pérdida de varias líderes de las diferentes facciones. Entre ellos estaban Sirzechs, Serafall, Falbium, estos primeros tres se llevaron a sus sequitos a excepción de su reina para que estas mantuvieran el orden en el inframundo, Michael, Uriel, Raphael, estos otros dejaron a Gabriel a cargo del cielo, Odín, Azazel, aunque este ya no era líder de los ángeles caídos decidió tomar la responsabilidad, Poseidón, entre otros.

Aparte ellos se comunican cada cierto tiempo con Ajuka Beelzebub y Hyoudou Issei en secreto, para informar sobre la situación dentro de la dimensión del sellado del Trihexa, también le propusieron a Issei de que sea el líder de una organización que estaría trabajando en las sombras, pero él no se sentía preparado para ser un líder y les dijo que lo pensaría.

Todo era aparentemente paz y tranquilidad.

Así también, había pasado casi un año desde que Hyoudou Issei entro en el mundo sobrenatural, un año muy movido si se lo preguntan.

Pasar de ser un pervertido, al cual todas las chicas de la academia le huían, a ser el Sekiryuutei y estar rodeado de chicas hermosas, era un gran cambio. También había sido promovido a demonio de clase alta, debido a sus logros en la guerra. Además de ser estudiante de tercer grado de la academia kuoh.

En consecuencia este aprovecho para declarársele a Rias en la ceremonia de graduación, donde ella acepto. También lo que él nunca se espero era conocer a personajes tan importantes referentes al mundo sobrenatural como lo era Shiva y Mahalabi, que los conoció en su ceremonia para ser demonio de clase alta, incluso conoció al hijo más poderoso de su maestro el meteor dragón Tannin, Bova Tannin que le pidió ser parte de sus subordinados, donde claramente el castaño acepto, además de conocer a Ouryuu Nakiri el Próximo Heredero del clan Nakiri, que esta de secretario del consejo estudiantil, un gran logro para estar en primer grado.

Además, mucha gente referente a lo sobrenatural se inscribió a las ramas de la academia kuoh, Tosuka, la amiga de kiba que sobrevivió al proyecto excalibur y Kunou se inscribieron a la Primaria, Mientras que Le Fay y Bennia pasaron a ser de primer grado.

Sin embargo, las cosas no iban bien. Desde que el año escolar había comenzado hace casi seis meses, las cosas para nuestro héroe solo empeoraban.

Rias y Akeno habían entrado a la universidad de Kuoh y ahí se encontraron con dos profesores que son amigos, de nombre Aoi y Goro, que eran jóvenes y bien parecidos para ser maestros. Esto ocasiono que ambas jóvenes tuvieran un flechazo por estos sujetos, a tal grado que ya no tomaban en cuenta al chico, incluso a no tratar de seducirlo cosa que le afecto bastante.

Asia, Xenovia e Irina habían terminado en un salón diferente al del chico, ahora que dos de ellas eran presidentas tenían muchas más responsabilidades como para pasar tiempo con el castaño. Para colmo, las tres habían conocido a tres chicos bastantes "Lindos" en palabras de ellas, con los cuales pasaban su tiempo libre, para disgusto de Issei.

Ravel y Koneko, al pasar a ser alumnas de segundo grado habían pasado bastante tiempo preparando sus exámenes y estudiando para no salir con malas notas como en el caso de Issei. Por ello, el tiempo que compartían con el castaño se había visto reducido, además Koneko estaba recibiendo asesorías gratis de matemáticas con un chico de tercero. Y Kunou no se esforzaba mucho en el estudio ya está tenía la educación muy avanzada para su edad.

Rossweisse estaba saliendo con un nuevo profesor de educación física, pero hace 1 mes había salido a visitar a su abuela Gondul y no había señales de ella.

Kuroka y Le Fay Habían sido convocadas por vali, razón por la cual no se sabía nada de ellas.

Kiba estaba recibiendo asesorías para los exámenes de admisión de la universidad.

Gasper estaba intentado mejorar en cuanto a su "hombría" y se inscribió al club de futbol, logrando ser el capitán del equipo masculino.

Los amigos pervertidos de Issei fueron expulsados de la academia debido a su conducta, ya se habían demorado para llegar a esa solución.

Solo Ophis solía para tiempo con él, cabe decir que estaba ausente hace un mes al haber ido a la grieta dimensional para "hablar" con Great Red.

Efectivamente, Hyoudou Issei ha vuelto a estar solo.

En estos momentos, el castaño se encontraba caminando sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad, había entrado en la depresión desde hace semanas y la cruel realidad es que ninguno de sus amigos parecía importarle o tan siquiera se dieron cuenta.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Hubiera seguido así, de no ser porque vio en la vitrina de una tienda musical se anunciaba una oferta.

Esta consistía en dos guitarras Eléctricas, Un bajo eléctrico, una batería con los palillos, un piano y varios amplificadores de buen tamaño.

Al ver dicha oferta, un sentimiento de nostalgia le invadió, recordando que cuando estaba con doce años, con Irina de pequeños solía tocar la guitarra y le había prometido que el nombre de su banda sería la más famosa. Pero al entrar en la Academia de Kuoh se le había olvidado.

Revisando su cartera, saco su tarjeta de crédito y la observo un poco dudoso, antes de tomar una decisión.

- _"Cumpliré Mi Promesa"_ –Pensó antes de entrar.

* * *

 **Treinta minutos después**

Un castaño salía de la tienda con un estuche en la espalda, además de un carro de carga grande lleno de cajas, con su fuerza de Demonio/Dragón no era problema empujar la carga.

Se dirigió al parque donde empezó todo, donde murió apuñalado por su primera "novia" Raynare, donde se sentó en una banca cerca de la fuente.

-Si esto sigue enloqueceré, supongo que esto puede ser una buena distracción –Dijo para sí mismo con la mirada perdida en el firmamento.

-[Socio, puede que no sea mucho, pero no estás solo] –Oyó decir a Ddraig.

El Chico sonrió con cierta tristeza palpable en su rostro, pero agradecido.

-Gracias Ddraig –Agradeció antes de empezar a caminar hacia su hogar.

* * *

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

El chico entro a su casa viéndola sola, como ha sido desde hace varios meses. Al principio no le afecto, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, el sentimiento de abandono, desplazamiento, soledad y olvido se incrustaban en su corazón.

Subiendo las escaleras con mucha calma, llego a las puertas de su habitación, dudando mucho en abrirla. Suspirando nuevamente, se adentró en el interior de su propio cuarto, viendo con ira el enorme espacio, así como la gran cama, que le provoca un sabor agrio en la boca. Ciertamente ahora que dormía solo, esta habitación le parecía vacía.

Sujetando levemente su pecho por esa punzada de dolor fantasma, decidió ir al sótano. Presionando los botones del panel, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Esperando unos segundos las puertas se abrieron, dejándolo entrar en el último sótano que poseía la casa siendo el campo de entrenamiento.

En el piso del campo surgió un círculo mágico con una marca desconocida para el castaño, de donde aparecía Grayfia y Ajuka Beelzebub asombrando al castaño.

-Saben los iba a llamar- Comento el castaño

\- Issei-Kun tenemos otra comunicación con los líderes- Dijo esta vez el maou peliverde con seriedad.

-Que esperan, vamos con ellos- Dijo el castaño con una apreciable sonrisa.

Dicho esto el maou invoco un círculo de teletransporté de color verde, haciendo desaparecer a estas tres entidades.

* * *

 **Castillo del Maou Beelzebub**

En un brillo verdoso, la maid, el Maou, la Maid y el castaño hacían acto de presencia en una inmensa sala, donde se podía apreciar bastantes mesas con diferentes artefactos científicos, una gran cantidad de computadores donde se podían ver diferentes archivos abiertos, un escritorio con una gran cantidad de papeles y una lámpara encima de esta, una silla con diferentes detalles en oro y sus sillones de color verde, y por ultimo una gran pantalla donde se podía ver a los líderes que estaban en la dimensión de sellado.

Por muchas veces que el castaño visitaba este lugar para una revisión de rutina para sus [Evil Pieces], no dejaba de asombrarse. Mientras que Grayfia mostraba su expresión de siempre.

-[Oh….mira quien apareció]- Dijo el líder de los ángeles caídos…Azazel.

-[Issei-Kun]- Dijo esta vez el poseedor del título de lucifer mientras que su expresión se tornaba seria. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Es un gusto volver a verlos- Dijo Issei con una gran sonrisa digna de él.

-Ahora que estamos todos reunidos podemos empezar- Dijo el peliverde llamando la atención de todos.

-[Esta bien, en fin Issei respecto a ExE…que planeas hacer?]- Dijo esta vez Azazel.

-Acepto ser el líder-Respondió sin dudar el castaño.

-[Todavía faltan dos años y medio para que esta organización este lista, así que empieza a entrenar Issei-Kun]-Dijo esta vez el pelirrojo.

-Tranquilos, no los decepcionare… Quieren un reporte de este lado?-Comento/pregunto el castaño.

-[Porque lo dices?]-Preguntaron al unísono Azazel y Sirzechs llenos de curiosidad.

El castaño solo soltó un suspiro pesado y les procedió a contar todo lo que ha sucedido estos seis meses desde la última comunicación con ellos. Yendo desde los miembros de su nobleza, su declaración a Rias en la graduación, las palabras que Sona le dedico a su hermana Serafall en la graduación, como las chicas se habían olvidado de él, su relación con unos humanos y su cordura al borde de desaparecer.

-[Lo siento Issei-Kun, por culpa de los caprichos de mi hermana estas sufriendo algo indebido]-Dijo con cierta culpa el Maou pelirrojo.

-No, tranquilo. Ya encontré la manera de que no me afecte tanto-Respondió con cierta tristeza el castaño.

Sin embargo antes de que alguien se diera cuenta una explosión se hizo presente en la dimensión de sellado, los líderes que estaban en la dimensión se tensaron un poco ya que lo único que veían era una nube de humo.

-[Nos vemos luego]-Dijo Azazel despidiéndose y desplegando sus alas, dejando solo a Sirzechs.

-[No lo olvides Issei-Kun, entrena y consigue miembros para ExE, aparte de tu nobleza. Y Lamento lo de tu situación actual]-Dijo rápidamente esta vez el pelirrojo al par que cortaba la comunicación.

Todos los presentes en el castillo se preocuparon al ver como estaban las cosas en esa dimensión infernal. Se sentían impotentes al no poder hacer nada, lo único que podían hacer era desearles suerte.

-En fin para que ibas a llamarnos Issei-Kun?-Dijo la peliplata en tono neutral, como siempre.

-Primero, para ver si podían hacer otro sótano en la residencia, pero sin que las chicas lo sepan-Pidió con una seriedad extraña en el.-Y segundo para tener una revisión de mis [Evil Pieces].

Al terminar de decir eso el castaño le entrego un papel a Grayfia, donde estaban las especificaciones del nuevo piso.

-Mañana cuando vuelvas de la escuela estar listo, con su permiso me retiro- Respondió la peliplata, haciendo una reverencia antes de desaparecer en un círculo de teletransporté, dejando solos al Maou y el castaño.

* * *

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

En un círculo mágico de color rojo, está apareciendo nuestro castaño con un expresión de cansancio en su rostro, cosa que aprendió en sus solitarios días, es obvio después de tener que estar elevando su energía para los exámenes de sus [Evil Pieces] a manos del Maou Ajuka Beelzebub. Dirigiendo su vista al lugar donde había aparecido se dio cuenta que estaba en la sala de entrenamiento de su residencia.

Issei se dirigió a un sofá cercano y se procedió a sentar, recostándose en el mueble, sin ganas de subir a los pisos superiores. Debido a la falta de actividad delictiva referente a lo sobrenatural, ninguna de las chicas utilizaba esta campo, por lo podía estar alejado de ellas para que los comentarios de sus novios no le afectaran tanto.

Viendo el refrigerador del lugar, decidió preparar algo para cenar. Por lo cual se paró y abrió el artefacto, no sin antes dirigir su vista al reloj más cercano.

-Las ocho, supongo que llegaran pronto- Murmuro sacando varios ingredientes para un sándwich.

Después de cenar en un silencio sepulcral, simplemente se tiro al mueble para descansar, no sin antes sentirse desechado por sus amigos. Minutos más tarde ya se había dormido.

-[Socio, tan solo espero que tus sentimientos no se salgan de control, si no llegara a "ello"]- Murmuro con precaución su residente interno al notar como el chico dormido se llevaba su mano al pecho, mientras en su rostro se formaba una expresión de dolor.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

El chico dormía profundamente, antes de que la alarma que había programado empezara a sonar, despertándolo de una manera no muy cómoda.

-Mmmmm….-Murmuro con pereza antes de mandar su mano para apagarla, para después estirarse un poco y ponerse de pie.

Lentamente se dirigía a las duchas del campo, donde tomaría un baño para no tener que ver a las chicas. Con el cuerpo limpio y estando más consiente de las cosas, se vistió con el uniforme de la academia, para luego desayunar antes de tomar sus cosas y cerrar sus ojos. Y fijo su destino en un callejón cercano a la academia.

* * *

 **Callejón**

En un brillo rojizo, el chico hacia acto de presencia en el mugriento callejón, para seguidamente ir hacia la salida, encontrándose con una escena que lo marcara de por vida.

En una pequeña cafetería, Rias y Akeno estaban platicando con dos sujetos bien parecidos, uno de cabello azul oscuro, con lentes, ojos color cafés claros, mientras que el otro tenía el cabello de color naranja, y ojos morados. Ambos portaban una bata y zapatos negros dando a entender que eran maestros, cabe decir que no fue tan malo, hasta que de un momento a otro la pelirroja y el peliazul se quedaron mirando fijamente, antes de acortar distancia.

Beso, sin duda esa imagen devasto al chico, la posición del callejón le daba una buena vista del lugar dándole el "honor" de ver esa escena. Lo peor es que la pelinegra hacia lo mismo pero con el pelinaranja, besando al chico que sin duda correspondía. Era como un concurso de besos entre ellas.

Con el corazón destrozado busco otra salida, no queriendo seguir viendo este espectáculo.

El dragón simplemente se mantenía callado, no esperaba esto, y solo le podía rezar al difunto Dios de la biblia en silencio para que no se pusiese peor. Pero, parecía que el mundo estaba en su contra en estos momentos. En la otra salida del callejón, pudo notar como cierta Loli peliblanca hablaba con un chico mayor que ella. Pero no lo pudo distinguir bien por la luz.

Con sus sentidos desarrollados pudo escuchar una confesión por parte del chico, recibiendo una afirmación de una sonrojada peliblanca, sellando la nueva relación con un beso.

Se sintió incomodo, usando un pequeño hechizó cambio su cabello a un negro azabache, peinándolo hacia atrás, además de cambiar sus ojos a un color gris. Y saco una botella de su mochila, rociándose con su contenido. Un pequeño truco que usaba para evadir los sentidos de nekomata de Koneko cuando espiaba en el vestidor de mujeres.

Paso junto a la pareja sin siquiera mirarlos, siguiendo su objetivo principal que era la academia, pudo darse cuenta que había pocos alumnos, pero no le tomo importancia.

Entrando por las enormes puertas, atravesó el campus, viendo como el trio de la iglesia compartía un hermoso momento, siendo la confesión de chico a una nerviosa rubia. El estar tomados de la mano significaba algo?

No quiso seguir viendo más, entrando al edificio se dirigió a las baños masculinos para quitarse su disfraz, una vez dentro y volviendo a ser el original, se miró al espejo notando las ojeras que denotaban la falta de sueño.

Cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro, antes de volver a abrirlos y mirar la hora en su teléfono. Eran las 7:30, era bastante temprano, creyó que levantarse temprano le había abierto los ojos de una manera muy dolorosa.

Sintió un dolor en el pecho que no se comparaba con el veneno de samael, sonrió con cierto sufrimiento.

-[Socio….]- Musito con un poco de miedo el dragón.

-Parece ser que el destino del Sekiryuutei siempre es trágico- Hablo para sí mismo, antes de dirigirse a su salón.

Su residente no dijo nada más, si esto seguía así podría ser muy peligroso para el mundo sobrenatural.

* * *

 **Después de clases**

El día paso lento, mientras el castaño trataba de sacarse de su mente los sucesos de esta mañana, sin ningún éxito. No ayudaba en nada que las chicas de su salón hablaran acerca del apuesto novio de la portadora del [Twilight Healing].

Con lentitud, camino hacia la salida, encontrándose con su manager Ravel Phenex que ni siquiera noto su presencia incluso cuando paso por su lado. Con un sentimiento amargo, empezó a caminar con dirección a su casa y ver si su petición estaba lista.

* * *

 **Residencia Hyoudou**

Se llevó una mano al rostro, antes de suspirar y caminar hacia el elevador.

 **BIP**

Su teléfono sonó indicando que recibió un nuevo mensaje, así que sacándolo de su bolsillo, comenzó a abrirlo.

" _El trabajo está hecho, para bajar debe presionar los seis botones de los pisos superiores del elevador a la vez, antes de presionar los de los pisos inferiores de la misma manera."_

" _PD: Una cosa más, Beelzebub-Sama lo visitara mañana debido a un anuncio que debe darle"_

" _Grayfia"_

Después de leerlo con una mirada seria, lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo. Una vez estuvo dentro del elevador, procedió a realizar las indicaciones del mensaje, haciendo aparecer un pequeño botón que decía "10", indicando el nuevo piso.

* * *

 **Sótano Número 4**

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron revelando un pequeño pasillo que conducía a una puerta. Sin dudar se dirigió a dicha puerta antes de girar la perilla, ingresando al lugar. Una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver la pequeña pero ostentosa habitación con las comodidades necesarias para ser habitadas.

Una cama, un escritorio con una computadora portátil, una lámpara pequeña y una vaso con diferentes artículos para escribir, un par de sofás de cuero, una tv de más de treinta pulgadas junto a varias consolas con diversos juegos y un armario.

Además tenía un pequeño bar con un frigorífico de mediano tamaño, aparte de unos cinco estantes con gran cantidad de libros.

Un sitio sencillo y cómodo muy similar a su antigua habitación.

Acercándose a la cama, dejo caer su mochila en una esquina de la cama, antes de invocar un círculo mágico, de donde salió una de las guitarras eléctricas y un altavoz de la oferta de la tienda de música. Estos no eran los mismos de la oferta, ya que debido a su programa tenía una fuente de ingresos muy grande, así que se compró los mejores de la tienda.

Se cambió sus ropas a una pantaloneta gris y una camisilla blanca antes de dejarse caer en su nueva cama, dedicándose a observar el techo blanco del lugar. Junto a su cama había un pequeño mueble, donde pudo ver un pedazo de papel que parecía una nota, así que lo tomo para leerla.

" _Ise-san, el sitio cuenta con todo lo que pidió, además de tener sellos insonorizantes que evitan que su ruido salga pero que el exterior entre. Las dos puertas van a un baño termal y un campo de entrenamiento personalizado, también tiene ropa nueva y el refrigerador tiene comida sana"_

" _Grayfia"_

El chico no evito las ganas de sonreír, procedió hacia las puertas antes mencionadas, abriendo la primero. Este mostraba un baño de tamaño regular con una pequeña fuente termal y unas seis regaderas.

Abrió la puerta siguiente para quedar asombrado al ver el campo de entrenamiento. Se dividía en un campo abierto y una serie de obstáculos para practicar parkour, actividad que siempre le llamo la atención, pero la pereza le había ganado estos años.

Regresando a la habitación principal, se dirigió a su cama donde se recostó, mientras usaba los brazos como almohada.

-[Pareces feliz, socio]- Dijo el dragón.

-Qué más puedo decir, este lugar es perfecto para dejar este sentimiento de tristeza- Dijo el castaño con los ojos cerrados.

-[Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerle frente a la Heredera Gremory]- Comento con cierta preocupación.

-Lo sé, pero antes tengo que deshacerme de ese sentimiento, de lo contrario no podré avanzar en mi vida- Volvió a responder.

-[Lamentablemente no será tan fácil, ya que eres un dragón completo]- Recalco el dragón.

El castaño abrió sus ojos al entender las palabras del dragón celestial, pero antes de preguntar a que se refería, sus pupilas se dilatarán y se sujetara la mano al pecho con signos de dolor.

-¡Argh!- Articulo el castaño.

-[¡Compañero!]- Grito el dragón.

Y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

 **Treinta minutos después**

Poco a poco abría sus ojos, reincorporándose lentamente mientras se sostenía de la cama.

-Ddraig…que paso?- Pregunto mientras se sostenía la cabeza con signos de nauseas.

-[No esperaba que esto sucediera, pero ya que estas en grave peligro, te lo diré todo]- Dijo sepulcralmente el dragón.

-Qué pasa?- Dijo sorprendido el castaño.

-[Esto se conoce como la Caída del Dragón, y ocurre cuando nuestra pareja nos traiciona de cualquier forma, o cuando un amor no es correspondido]- Explico el dragón.

Después de esas palabras la habitación quedo en silencio.

-Entonces…por eso me desmaye- Dijo el castaño de forma ausente.

-[Escucha con atención]- Dijo pidiendo atención-

El castaño puso una cara seria mientras miraba su mano de donde salía un brillo verdoso.

-[Siendo ahora un dragón completo esto te afectara directamente, los sentimientos de amor que tienes por las chicas comenzaran a envenenarte desde tu interior, tu poder dragonico empezara a deteriorar tu cuerpo]- Volvió a explicar el dragón.

El chico simplemente procesaba todo lo dicho de esa explicación.

-[Hay dos formas de la caída del dragón, una es transformarte en un dragón maligno, pero esta solo ocurre en determinados casos o actos específicos, como los la búsqueda de venganza, pero por lo que… simplemente morirás envenenado por tu propio poder]- Termino de explicar el dragón.

-Je… Quieres decir que moriré lentamente….por amor?-Dijo en tono irónico y triste- aparte esto también le ocurrió a Apophis y a los demás dragones malignos?- Pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa de derrota.

-[En el caso de ellos no se los detalles, pero a menos que te deshagas de tus sentimientos por las chicas….algo que ningún dragón ha hecho por orgullo o porque no pueden, morirás]- Comento el dragón.

El chico mantenía una mirada baja, olvidarse de Rias y las demás, no era tan fácil, pero ellas se olvidaron de él. Les había dado todo su apoyo, logrando que se superaran de una manera u otra.

Frunció el ceño, recordó todos los momentos que paso con ellas, inclusive sus besos. Llevo su mano derecha a su boca, cubriéndola.

-¡Buagh!- Vomito un poco de sangre cuando sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho.

Ya lo entendía, a esto se refería Ddraig con que su poder lo mataría, sonrió con cierta ironía mientras se preguntaba que si las chicas que decían amarlo terminarían asesinándolo.

Pensándolo bien, podría morir, quizá cuando muera noten que el existía para que sintieran remordimientos el resto de sus largas vidas…no sabía pero esto le atraía.

-Ise- Una voz sin emociones.

-Ise-Sama- Una vez que curiosamente no era Ravel.

-Ise-nya- Una voz juguetona.

Recordar quienes aún notaban su existencia le hizo abrir sus ojos, seguramente ellas no querrían ver como se dejaba morir solo para que las otras lo noten.

Sonrió de verdad, entonces tomo su decisión, si Rias y las chicas ya no lo necesitaban entonces el tomaría su camino, y estar centrado para el grupo ExE, aunque algo le decía que estaría bastante ocupado con esto.

Ya no le debía nada a Rias, él le había dado todo lo que estaba en sus manos y ella lo aprovecho. Ya no tenía dudas o remordimientos.

-Ddraig…Que debo hacer?-Preguntó con una mirada decidida y llena de determinación.

El dragón solo se había quedado en silencio, esperando ver que decisión tomaría el chico, seria mentira si no se preocupó al notar los sentimientos de derrota y dolor que tenía el chico. Incluso se alarmo al notar que vomito sangre, pero al ver como dibujaba una sonrisa verdadera, soltó un suspiro pesado.

-[Bien, solo sigue mis instrucciones]-Dijo el dragón con cierta preocupación.

* * *

 **Diez minutos después**

En el piso de la habitación se hallaba un círculo mágico de color rojo, este tenía ocho pequeños círculos alrededor, mientras varios símbolos lo conformaban siendo la cabeza de un dragón su centro.

-Termine de hacer lo que me pediste….Ahora qué?- Pregunto mientras miraba la cabeza del dragón.

-[Transfiérele ocho aumentos]-Pidió el dragón.

El chico hizo lo pedido, materializando su Sacred Gear.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost]**

 **[Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]**

 **[Transfer]**

El circulo se ilumino, mientras que dé él se empezaba a formar una burbuja transparente de color negro.

-[Bien, ahora te explicare en que consiste]-Dijo el dragón.

El chico simplemente asintió a lo dicho.

-[Cuando entres en esa burbuja, la esfera expulsara de todo tu cuerpo toda corrupción en tu corazón, los sentimientos nocivos que poses por las chicas, sin embargo…estas a punto de experimentar un dolor más alla de tu imaginación]-Advirtió el dragón.

-No creo que sea mayor al veneno de samael- Le restó importancia el castaño.

Lentamente acerco su mano, rozándola superficialmente con los dedos.

-¡Ahhhh!- Un dolor terrible recorrió su cuerpo al grado de sentir como si lo desgarraban por dentro.

Cayo de espaldas, mientras un hilo de sangre casi por la comisura de sus labios además de respirar agitadamente.

-Conque así son las…cosas-Murmuro con un ojo cerrado debido al dolor.

-[No sé cuánto tiempo dure el ritual…Dime estás listo para el infierno?!]-Sentencio el dragón.

-Hay personas que no perdonarían el verme muerto….Además debo ser fuerte y superar los obstáculos que se me pongan en frente - Dijo levantándose con lentitud.

Se acercó nuevamente, sonriendo de forma salvaje y sin pensarlo dos veces entro en la burbuja.

* * *

 **Mente de Issei**

En un espacio negro y vacío, en el cual no lograba entrar la luz, se podía observar al castaño flotando sin rumbo a parente. Estaba inconsciente, pero estaba poco a poco despertando, se restregó los ojos antes de darle una mirada curiosa al lugar donde se encontraba.

-En dónde estoy?- Pregunto un poco aturdido por la situación.

Pero antes de sumirse en sus pensamientos, una esfera de tamaño medio apareció a su lado a la vez que brillaba de un color rojo intenso, confundiéndolo más si era posible.

-[Estas en la zona más profunda de tu mente]-Oyó decir a Ddraig.

-Pero…como es que no te veo?-pregunto dudoso por la respuesta, a la vez que miraba a la esfera.

-[Se debe a que me es imposible mostrar mi "cuerpo"… lo máximo que puedo hacer es mandarte mi voz]-Explico el dragón un poco preocupado.

-Como llegue aquí?- pregunto de forma inmediata.

-[Cuando te desmayaste por culpa del ritual, tu conciencia apareció ante mi…pero apenas tocaste el suelo, una sombra empezó a engullirte y desapareciste]- Retomo la explicación el dragón.

El castaño lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar, antes de empezar a pensar sobre esa sombra y el posible peligro que representaba este lugar, una voz que él conocía muy bien le interrumpió.

-Que patético, y pensar que todavía eres el mismo niño estúpido- Escucho decir a la persona que lo asesino por primera vez.

El castaño tan solo miro hacia arriba para ver aquella pelinegra de cuerpo delgado, ojos violeta, cuya vestimenta consistía en guantes largos hasta el hombro, de donde salían tres picos de metal, objetos negros parecidos a una correa de cuero alrededor y debajo de sus pechos, una pieza de tanga sostenida alrededor de sus caderas por tres finas correas, y botas de tacón alto de color negro. Era el traje revelador que utilizo tanto para matarlo a él como a Asia.

-Raynare-Fue lo único que dijo el castaño.

-Vaya parece que aun recuerdas mi nombre, felicitaciones eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba-Dijo mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su cara.

-Genial, lo que me faltaba, tengo alucinaciones- Suspiro Issei para sí mismo.

-Lo único que te digo es que tú eres el que me mantiene con vida- Respondió la ángel caído.

-A que te refieres?- Pregunto el castaño.

-Veo que aún no lo comprendes, estas en la zona de tu mente donde mandas tus traumas y miedos- Explico la caído.

-Así que…-Dijo brevemente, antes de entender lo dicho por ella.

-Jajajajaja…Veo que ya entendiste, te deje un gran problema- se burló la caído.

-Entonces para que te presentas ante mí, acaso vienes a burlarte de mí?- pregunto un poco furioso.

-Yo?, para nada, solo quiero que reflexiones- explico en tono burlón.

-Que, me vas hacer un psicoanálisis?- pregunto Issei dándole la mejor mirada incrédula que pudo.

-No es eso, por ahora simplemente piensa un poco sobre todo lo que te ha dicho, esa maldita pelirroja tuya sobre nuestra "preciosa" cita- dijo raynare remarcando preciosa con todo el sarcasmo posible.

El no entendía porque querría que hiciera eso pero ahora no perdía nada por hacerle caso, no había mucho que remarcar aparte del hecho que ella lo había podido encontrar a través del volante que recibió antes de la cita, y una vez estuvo a punto de morir ella apareció y procedió a reencarnarlo. Además de eso no había nada que señalar aparte de que le dijo que era consciente de que había ángeles caídos en la zona.

-No puedo entender cómo puedes ser tan ciego como para no ver el parecido entre esa maldita conmigo-Dijo Raynare viendo como Issei no lograba comprenderlo.

Esas palabras se repitieron varias veces en su mente pero no lograba comprenderlas. Que tenía que ver Raynare, una perra manipuladora que usaba la gente para su beneficio con Rias?, Y sobre todo porque le dijo que reflexionara sobre la cita…entonces en ese momento finalmente lo comprendió.

-No, no puede ser- Susurro para sí mismo en negación- Ella no podría haber hecho algo así, ella no es así, tengo que estar equivocado.

Mientras que Issei se repetía eso para sí mismo Raynare se empezó a reír.

-Ya veo que al fin lo comprendes-Dijo con felicidad la caído.

Por mucho que Issei trato de negarlo cada vez que le sonaba todo se volvía más lógico, Rias lo había dejado morir. El hecho de que precisamente hubiera recibido un volante justo antes de la cita era demasiada coincidencia, si eso se le suma que Rias sabía desde un principio que "Amano Yuuma" era en realidad un ángel caído, entonces cualquiera podía adivinar su plan.

Ella podría haberla detenido fácilmente desde un principio pero en vez de hacerlo, prefirió esperar a que estuviera al borde de la muerte, momento en que ella lo "salvaría" milagrosamente lo cual cimentaría su lealtad a ella.

Desde allí todo se hizo más claro, la forma en la que lo trataba, el cómo no querría que otras chicas se le acercaran, diciendo que su castidad le pertenecía, ella lo había estado manipulando para que pensara que tal vez le gustaba para que confiará ciegamente en ella.

En cierto modo tenía sentido, al fin y al cabo le había tocado la lotería cuando descubrió que era el Sekiryuutei y si tenerlo bajo su mando significaba tener que fingir que lo amaba entonces ella lo haría, sin embargo lo que ella no se espera era enamorarse verdaderamente de él, cosa que llevo a la situación actual.

El sonido de aplausos lo saco de sus pensamientos, tan solo para ver a Raynare reírse mientras aplaudía.

-Felicitaciones, finalmente te has dado cuenta de la verdad-Dijo mientras lágrimas de risa caían por su rostro.

-Cállate- Susurro Issei con odio notable.

-Al fin logras entender que todo era una mentira, ¡esa maldita no es mejor que yo, es mucho peor que yo!- dijo la caída mientras su cuerpo se volvía a hundir en esa oscuridad infinita.

Issei se quedó congelado por un tiempo, incapaz de decir algo hasta que un crack se escuchó en ese espacio, indicando que la poca cordura que le quedaba se esfumo.

Entonces cayó al suelo de rodillas y empezó a soltar un mar de lágrimas, mientras que empieza liberar su aura de forma violenta provocando que se fuera expandiendo por todo ese lugar.

-NUNCA…NUNCA MÁS!- Grito a toda potencia, como un grito de guerra.

* * *

 **Dos horas después del ritual**

Un círculo mágico de color gris se dio paso en la habitación, desde donde surgió cierta maid peliplata. Miro curiosa el lugar, antes de darse cuenta en la figura frente a ella, mientras esta le daba la espalda. Se acercó, dándose cuenta del rastro de sangre en el piso, por lo que alarmada se movió rápidamente quedando frente al castaño.

-¡Ise-San!- Exclamo con horror la maid.

Lo único que sentía era una enorme conmoción. La visión del chico frente a ella era por demás….deplorable, el chico temblaba levemente mientras sangre escurría por todo su cuerpo, no sabía como pero seguía de pie mientras miraba de una manera férrea hacia el frente, sin embargo a pesar de todo estaba inconsciente.

Ella lo movió a la cama, mientras se disponía a informar a Rias o a Ajuka sobre el hallazgo. Pero sin que ella lo notara un brillo verdoso se hizo presente en la mano del castaño.

-[Sera mejor que te quedes aquí y no informes a nadie acerca de esto, esposa de lucifer]- dijo de forma imponente el dragón.

Al escuchar eso el círculo mágico que la maid invoco fue cancelado.

-Puedes decirme que sucedió con él?- Pregunto en su típico tono neutral.

-[Se debe a un ritual]-Respondió vagamente el dragón.

Grayfia parpadeo en leve confusión, antes de notar el círculo mágico en el piso.

-Cuál era el objetivo de este ritual?- Pregunto, esperando una buena explicación.

Cuando empezó a hablar con Ddraig, ella fue despojando la ropa del chico, dejándolo ahora con la simple pantaloneta que llevaba puesta, invoco un botiquín y empezó a curarlo.

-[Me gustaría que el mismo te lo explicara, pero simplemente te contare un poco, su poder lo estaba matando lentamente, debido a sus parejas]-Explico brevemente el dragón.

Grayfia abrió sus ojos ante esa información, recordando que el chico era un hibrido entre dragón y demonio, además de tener en cuenta su situación sentimental actual.

-[Esto es más grave cuando hay más de una pareja, si no lo hubiera hecho hubiese muerto en seis meses o menos, o podría ocurrir algo peor…]-Retomo la palabra el dragón.

La chica simplemente cerro sus ojos, procesando todo esta información, ahora todo en su cabeza encajaba incluso pudo darse cuenta de la función del ritual. Al volver a abrir los ojos, dirigió su mirada al rostro del chico, que dormía tranquilamente mientras derramaba una lagrima, cuanto sufrimiento tenía su corazón que lo dejo en este estado.

-Entonces… el ritual lo despeja de sus sentimientos?- pregunto con una mirada sombría.

-[Jajajajaja…que gracioso, el ritual lo libera de ellos]-Se rio el dragón.

Desde la joya de la [Boosted Gear] surgió un círculo mágico, que ella reconoció inmediatamente debido a que era el mismo que el del suelo. Entonces una pequeña llama roja con toques negros apareció en el centro del círculo, mientras que sus chispas activaban el resto de las llamas que se encontraban en los pequeños círculos adyacentes.

-[Gremory…Himejima…Argento…Quarta…Shidou…Toujo…Phenex…y Rossweisse]-Las nombro el dragón con voz neutral.

Cada nombre iba acompañado de una figura diferente, siendo una corana de rey de color carmesí, un relámpago de color violeta, un esculapio de color dorado, Durandal con sus colores respectivos, una cruz plateada con alas de ángel, una huella de gato de color blanco, una llama dorada, y un casco vikingo de color azul turquesa.

-[esta es la representación del amor que el chico sentía]- explico el dragón.

Cabe decir que Grayfia miraba interesada todo este despliegue de misterios por parte de los dragones.

-[Con ritual, esto paso]-dijo con tono sepulcral.

Dicho esto, todos los objetos se fueron destruyendo, uno por uno, hasta que desaparecieron, menos una llama roja con toques negros, la cual estaba en el centro representando a Issei claro está.

-Eso quiere decir que ya no siente nada por ellas…cierto?- pregunto mientras vendaba al castaño cuidadosamente, quien tenía leves espasmos de dolor.

-[Así es]-respondió rápidamente.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que ya no le importan?- pregunto con preocupación.

-[Solamente dejo de sentir amor por ellas, el resto es decisión de el]-explico con preocupación, por lo que podía pasar.

-Su cuerpo está agotado, el ritual debió poner mucha carga para su cuerpo, será mejor que regrese al castillo gremory-

Ella puso su mano sobre el pecho del chico mientras lo miraba cálidamente, antes de darse la vuelta y convocando un círculo de teletransporté desapareció.

* * *

 **Día siguiente**

El castaño poco a poco se estaba levantando, abriendo sus ojos centro su mirada en el techo. Pensando sobre el infierno que paso por culpa del ritual, una vez que termino escucho pasos antes de perder la conciencia. Después procedió a mirar a su alrededor, notando las vendas en su cuerpo.

 _-"Supongo quien haya entrado, me curo"-_ Pensó brevemente.

El chico imagino que una de las chicas lo curo, pero luego recordó que ellas no tenían conocimiento sobre este piso, los únicos que lo sabían era Ajuka, pero el chico tenía sus dudas debido a sus obligaciones, y la otra persona era Grayfia, pero esta opción le parecía más probable, ya que posiblemente habrá venido a darle un anuncio o algo similar. Y lo habrá visto en un pésimo estado y lo curo.

-Oye…Ddraig-Dijo un tanto adolorido.

-[Que pasa, socio?]-Pregunto curioso.

-Que ocurrió mientras estaba inconsciente?-Pregunto rápidamente.

-[La esposa de lucifer apareció, se alarmo por tu condición deplorable, y te curo mientras le explicaba lo sucedido]-Explico.

-Ahh...Al final termine muy mal, luego le agradeceré-Comento agradecido por la bondad de la maid.

Durante un tiempo la habitación estuvo en un incómodo silencio, hasta que Ddraig lo rompió.

-[Por cierto socio, mientras estabas en la "zona oscura" de tu mente, tu aura empezó a cubrir todo el lugar, cierto?]-Comento con tono serio.

-Es verdad, fue…algo extraño-Dijo un poco extrañado.

El chico sabía que eso debía ser imposible, ya que todas las veces que entro a su subconsciente no lo podía hacer, pero esta restricción solo pasaba antes de que muriera por el veneno de Samael, y le dieran su nuevo cuerpo, quizás el poder de Ophis y Great Red tuviera algo que ver.

-[Y gracias a ello, un nuevo ser apareció!]-Explico emocionado.

El chico se quedó en silencio unos momentos, intentando entender lo dicho por su compañero, y cuando finalmente lo entendió solo puedo hacer una cosa…

-QUEEEEEEE?!-Grito a todo pulmón, si no fuese por lo sellos insonorizantes ese grito lo escucharían en la mismísima dimensión del sellado de trihexa.

-[Un gusto conocerte, Hyoudou Issei]-Una voz distorsionada retumbo en su cabeza.

Al mismo tiempo que se escuchó esa voz, un brillo gris se manifestó en su brazo derecho, cuando el brillo seso pudo ver un guantelete igual que el de la [Boosted Gear], tan solo que de color gris con una gema amarilla en vez de verde.

-Que eres y que quieres de mí?-Pregunto un poco nervioso.

-[Soy un Dragón maligno nacido de tu poder y en cuanto a lo que quiero…Lo mismo que tu]-Explico el nuevo residente del castaño.

-Para empezar, por mis experiencias eres lo completamente opuesto- Argumento en contra.

-[Pero…se te olvida que nací de tu poder, pensamiento, objetivo entre otras cosas, básicamente a tu semejanza]-Concluyo el dragón maligno.

El castaño lo único que pudo hacer es suspirar, y se puso a pensar. Por mucho que le negara, al final estaba en su interior, por lo tanto en algún momento lo tendría que usar.

-Está bien te creo, y dado que trabajaremos juntos de ahora en adelante, será mejor conocernos mejor-Dijo el chico.

-[Me parece bien]- Apoyo el nuevo residente.

-Dado que yo te cree, y el tono de tu voz, creo que debo moldearte-Expreso el chico.

-[Jajajajaja…pensé que no lo notarias]-Rio por la deducción del chico.

Durante unos breves minutos toda la habitación permaneció en silencio, todo debido a que el chico pensaba en como "moldear" a su nuevo residente….Hasta que la inspiración le ataco.

-Entonces…de ahora en adelante serás una dragona maligna, tu nombre será….Yumi- Formo a su nueva residente.

-[Me gusta cómo me hiciste]-Dijo Yumi con un tono más femenino.

-Me alegra- Expreso el chico.

-[Socio, sabes que acabas de crear un ser único en su especie]-Dijo Ddraig asombrado.

-Porque lo dices?-Pregunto intrigado mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

-[No sabias que los dragones malignos conocidos eran machos]-Explico Ddraig con una gota en cara.

El chico tan solo se puso a pensar, era cierto todos los dragones malignos con los que el chico se enfrentó eran machos.

-Es verdad-Dijo apoyando esa información.

Los dragones dentro del chico solo podían suspirar, en serio la ignorancia del chico era mucha. Sin embargo su charla fue interrumpida por un círculo del clan Gremory. Al percatarse de esto el chico oculto sus guanteletes, aun no era momento para usar a Yumi.

-Es bueno verte mejor, Ise-Kun-Dijo una nueva voz en la habitación.

El mencionado abrió sus ojos al reconocer la voz. Dirigió su vista a donde un par de siluetas aparecían desde el círculo de teletransporté.

-Ajuka-Sama, Grayfia-San- Articulo al ver a los gobernantes del inframundo.

El peliverde logro divisar ciertos artículos en el piso dentro del círculo del ritual, procediendo a inclinarse y levantarlos calmadamente.

-Veo que el ritual hizo lo suyo, no es así?-Pregunto antes de erguirse y voltear para ver al chico.

-Si, por el momento aun siento un poco sus efectos, aunque solo tengo el cuerpo entumecido-Respondió mirando al techo.

Este regreso a la posición anterior, cuando había despertado.

-Yo…me disculpo Ise-Kun, debido a los caprichos de Rias-Sama terminaste sufriendo algo indebido-Dijo Grayfia inclinándose ante el chico.

Este lo miro con asombro, antes de sonreír de forma despreocupada.

-No tienes que pedir disculpas…aunque dolió un montón deshacerme de esos sentimientos- la última parte la susurro.

Ambos demonios lo escucharon claro, pero no dijeron nada, ambos sabían a qué se refería, Grayfia por haberlo visto después del ritual y Ajuka porque ella le informo.

-Entonces a que se debe su visita?, Grayfia-san me dijo que vendría- Inquirió con duda el castaño.

Ante la pregunta, el Maou puso una sonrisa tranquila.

-Veras, cuando fuiste para que te hiciera un revisión de tus [Evil Pieces], me asombre que a pesar de tener algunas [Mutation Pieces], no aguantaban tu poder, así que tarde o temprano se destruirían, por lo tanto tome un poco de tu aura para hacerte una nuevas, y adivina que paso- Explico el Maou.

El castaño simplemente puso una cara de duda mezclada con intriga, mientras alzaba los hombros.

-Cambiaste por completo el sistema de las [Evil Pieces], tu poder formo unas nuevas piezas. Yo las llamo [Revolutionary Pieces], como son aun prototipo guardan muchos secretos, por lo tanto espero que me informes sobre ellos-Explica animadamente el Maou.

-Waou…pensar que mi poder haría tal cosa, además cuenta conmigo por esos secretos-Dijo asombrado el castaño.

-Casi se me olvida…Tu poder al ser tan alto y puro una sola pieza no aguantaría, así que toco fusionar dos juegos de piezas para el tuyo, en pocas palabras tendrás el doble de siervos- Comento el Maou despreocupado.

Pero las otras dos personas en la habitación no lo estaban, Grayfia tenía los ojos como platos mientras que Issei casi se desmaya de la impresión, él nunca se imaginaria que tener el poder de Gran Rojo y Ophis haría severos cambios en cosas tan sencillas como lo es el sistema de [Evil Pieces].

-Espera… eso que quiere decir?-Pregunto un dudoso castaño.

-Para que me entiendas, son dos reinas en vez de una, cuatro torres, alfiles y caballeros en vez de dos, y para finalizar dieciséis peones, en lugar de ocho-Explico el Maou en palabras simples.

-Pero la del rey que?-Pregunta Grayfia al salir del shock.

-Simplemente es una, pero su valor es de dos-Responde brevemente el Maou.

El Maou al terminar de explicar todo lo relacionado con las [Revolutionary Pieces], procede a sacar el estuche de las piezas de su bolsillo, estaba hecho de madera muy fina de color claro, mientras que la parte superior estaba hecha de un cristal rojo con el sello de Ajuka Beelzebub en el centro de color verde. Pero lo más destacable era su enorme tamaño, distinguiendo así tres pisos por los cortes de la madera, pero no pasaba el tamaño de una mano.

-Ten, Issei-Kun-El Maou le extiende el estuche al chico.

El chico lo toma, y lo abre inmediatamente, y agarra una pieza siendo la de la reina, el chico comienza a inspeccionarla, dándose cuenta de ese color rojo negruzco que tenía, y la firma que tenía la base de esta, siendo la cabeza de un dragón.

-Vamos Issei-Kun, introduce la pieza del rey- Pide el Maou con tanto alegre.

-Pero no se supone que ya tengo una?-

-Solo hazlo…te llevaras una gran sorpresa-

El castaño empieza a buscar la pieza, encontrándola después de unos segundos, mueve su mano hacia su pecho con la pieza, para que se introduzca en su cuerpo. Un brillo rojo cubrió el lugar, cegando a los presentes, segundos después desapareció. El chico procede después a sacar sus alas pero no aparecen las de un demonio, sino las de un dragón, y dirige su mirada curiosa al Maou.

-Al parecer no afectan la raza del sujeto…interesante-Dijo con una mano en el mentón.

-Entonces todos mantendrían su raza original, en vez de convertirse en demonios?-Pregunto Grayfia un poco asombrada.

-Tal parece que si-Respondió brevemente el Maou.

-Se ve que estoy destinado a grandes cosas…Jajajajaja-Se rio el chico mientras mantenía una sonrisa tensa.

Todos después de ese comentario se rieron incluso Grayfia, pero luego el Maou recordó algo muy importante, por lo cual se paró de reír y llamo la atención de los otros dos.

-Además Issei-Kun, se te ascenderá a Demonio de clase suprema y se te brindara un territorio, espero que le pases los planos a Grayfia para que lidere la construcción, y tendrás el título de gran rey por lo tanto tu casa será muy importante- Salto sin más el peliverde.

Un silencio absoluto reinaba en la habitación, Grayfia lo mostro una cara de asombro, el peliverde un rostro inexpresivo, e Issei solo hizo una cosa.

-Ehhhhhhhhhhhh?!-Exclamo a todo pulmón.

Si no fuera por los sellos insonorizantes, los humanos se quedarían sordos.

-Efectivamente, Se te dio ese título por ser prácticamente el hijo de las dos existencias más poderosas en existencia, además de que cumpliste con las expectativas de esos viejos, y tú apoyo en la guerra-Explico el Maou simplemente.

-Felicidades, Issei-San- Felicito la Maid con una sonrisa, poco común en ella.

-Gracias…Onee-san- Agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa cálida.

Misma que Grayfia correspondió, pero el peliverde solo parpadeo en confusión, sin embargo lo dejo pasar.

-Felicidades Issei-Kun, no solo lograste ser el peón más fuerte, revolucionaste el sistema de las [Evil Pieces], enfrentaste a seres por mucho más poderosos que tú y llegaste a derrotarlos, sin duda alguna tienes mi reconocimiento-Dijo el Maou con una sonrisa.

El castaño simplemente empezó a soltar lágrimas, sin duda se merecía esto.

-Bueno, tenemos que retirarnos, luego habla con Grayfia para darle los planos del castillo, que tendrás en tu territorio-Se despidió el maou mientras invocaba un círculo de teletransporté, pero fue interrumpido por el chico.

-No es mejor que los haga de una vez, para que inicien y no sea una carga luego?-pregunto un poco emocionado.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón- afirmo la maid.

El chico procedió a invocar una libreta y un lapicero, para empezar a dibujar y escribir su futura construcción.

-Puede que no sepa mucho de arquitectura, pero al menos se entiende- Explico el chico.

Cuando termino le paso la libreta a Grayfia que al ver el contenido se asombró, para luego sonreír.

-Se ve que no cambias- Dijo brevemente.

El chico simplemente empezó a rascar la parte trasera de la cabeza, en señal de pena.

-Sin más nos retiramos, suerte Issei-Kun-Dijo el Maou mientras desaparecía junto a Grayfia.

El chico simplemente se paró de la cama, para ir a organizarse para ir a la academia, salió de esa habitación, se dirigió hacia el elevador para subir al piso principal, salió de este y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación. Entro, y empezó a buscar en los armarios el uniforme de la academia. Pero una voz lo sorprendió.

-Ya regrese-Dijo una voz sin emociones salida de la nada.

-AHHHH!-Grito asustado, para luego encarar a la nueva presencia.

-Hola- Saludo una Loli pelinegra vestida con un trajo gótico negro.

-Ophis…no me asustes así- Reprendió el chico sujetando su pecho.

-Mmm? Ise, te volviste un Datenryu?-Inquirió la Loli después de analizar al chico.

-De que hablas?-Pregunto con duda.

La Loli simplemente se le acerco y lo abrazo, para desconcierto del castaño.

-[Es el nombre que reciben los dragón…]-Dijo Ddraig.

-[Cuando caen]-Dijo esta vez Yumi terminando la frase.

El chico lo entendió y supo que Ophis se preocupaba por él, así que acaricio su cabeza gentilmente.

-No te preocupes, ya paso- dijo abrazando a Ophis.

-Dejaste de ser demonio- Señalo la Diosa Dragón.

El chico sonrió un poco más, realmente a Ophis no se le escapaba nada, así que procedió a explicarle los acontecimientos recientes.

-Un dragón maligno?!-Exclamo la Loli.

-[Así es]-Afirmo Yumi desde el brillo amarilloso en la mano del castaño.

-[Al menos, tienes otra carta para vencer a Albion]-Dijo esta vez Ddraig.

Chico solamente asintió, Ddraig tenía razón, poco a poco se estaba volviendo más poderoso, aunque después de la guerra a estado más tranquilo, razón por la cual no había estado entrenando, aunque eso no significa que siempre estará así. Además, el chico tenía dudas sobre el poder de Yumi, sobre como seria o que formas de manifestarse tendría, luego se lo preguntaría.

Mientras la Loli, estaba reflexionando, lo que el chico le conto sobre esas [Revolutionary Pieces], la asombro mucho, pensando sobre unírsele o no, sin embargo llego a resolución, todo lo que el chico hizo por ella se lo devolvería uniéndose a la nobleza del chico.

-Quiero entrar-Fue el simple comentario de la Loli.

El castaño simplemente parpadeo ante lo dicho por ella.

-A que te refieres?-Pregunto mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda.

-Quiero estar contigo, por eso seré parte de tu grupo-Explico, dejando con la quijada por los suelos a Issei al entender a qué se refería.

La pequeña aprovechó el momento de estupefacción y la cercanía del chico para buscar el estuche en su bolsillo, extrayéndolo. Ante la atónita mirada de Issei, la pequeña lo abrió y busco la pieza indicada para ella, siendo esta la reina pero esta estaba empezando a brillar, para que segundos después emitiera un brillo verdoso. Saliendo de su estupor, el castaño intento decir algo, pero un destello cubrió el lugar, impidiendo que se moviera.

Segundos después, se puede ver como Ophis estaba de pie frente a él, extendiendo el estuche al castaño, quien lo recibió mecánicamente antes de devolverlo a su bolsillo. Sacudiendo su cabeza y saliendo de su estupor, el castaño la miro sin poder creer lo que había sucedido.

-Co…cómo?, si eres mucho más poderosa que yo, por lo que se, reencarnarte era imposible-Articulo con dificultad.

-No fue difícil sincronizar mi poder con la pieza, además he descubierto un truco con ellas-Respondió en tono neutro, antes de cerrar los ojos

El chico abrió los ojos en shock al sentir el cambio en el aura de la pequeña, prácticamente frente a él había otra persona, aunque el aura de dragón se conservaba.

-E…esto es-Balbuceo el chico sin poder creerlo.

-Puedo cambiar mi aura totalmente, con eso nadie sabrá que estoy en tu grupo-Agrego en tono de entusiasmo…a su estilo, claro está.

Lo cual apenas era reconocible para aquellos que la conocían, en el caso de Issei el vínculo con la pieza se lo permitía saberlo con más facilidad. El chico suspiró, realmente esto era algo que jamás se esperó.

 _-"Ciertamente esta Diosa Dragón hace lo que quiere, supongo que no debí sorprenderme"-_ Pensó resignado.

-[Ciertamente has logrado cosas que otros solo sueñan, compañero]-Dijo Ddraig en tono jocoso.

El chico no dijo nada pero le dio la razón mentalmente, si lo pensaba bien realmente había logrado cosas que nadie más había podido hacer, aunque decidió ignorara esos pensamientos.

-[Solo falta cambiar tu apariencia para pasar totalmente desapercibida, además de si quieres disminuir tu aura]-Señalo Yumi sin ninguna intención.

La pequeña Loli ladeó el rostro en confusión, antes de asentir en comprensión. Un brillo cubrió su cuerpo, cegando momentáneamente al chico, hasta que segundos después desapareció, Issei dejó caer su quijada una vez más.

Frente a él se hallaba una joven de cabello negro atado en bollo con palillos atrás de la cabeza, mientras dos mechones de pelo hacían presencia en la parte delantera. Sus ojos mantenían ese color negro profundo, esto sumado a su nariz y boca pequeñas realzaban su belleza a otro nivel.

Vestía un kimono morado que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos demostrando su blanca piel, mientras las mangas se volvían amplias justo en las manos, un obi rojo en su cintura y sandalias de madera sencillas.

Pero cabe resaltar dos cosas, primera su estatura, ahora media un poco menos que el castaño todo debido a sus esbeltas y largas piernas. Y segundo sus atributos no eran tan exagerados pero si le darían un infarto a cualquier hombre, cintura estrecha, caderas anchas y unos pechos de término medio.

Esta tenía una expresión neutra, pero un ligero sonrojo se hacía presente en su rostro. El castaño se sonrojo de sobremanera, antes de desmayarse, no sin antes levantar el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

La chica por dentro realmente disfruto de la mirada embelesada que le dedico el chico antes de desmayarse. Unos minutos después y con un castaño despierto, este comenzó a vestirse con el uniforme de la academia, pese a los pucheros de Ophis.

Uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir a rostro tierno de Ophis, prometiendo que cuando regresara la llevaría a donde quisiera, marchándose en un círculo mágico. Después Ophis desapareció sin dejar rastro.

* * *

 **Hola a todos los lectores que decidieron pasarse por acá, primero quiero aclararles algunas cosas.**

 **Primero, sé que muchos me van a decir que esta historia se parece a "Nueva Vida" de Uzu No Kami, pero tome esta como base ya que el giro argumental de la historia me gustó mucho.**

 **Segundo, High School DxD no me pertenece, es de Ichiei Ishibumi. Esto solo esta para divertirnos todos juntos.**

 **Tercero, Voy a meter algunos personajes de otros animes, mangas, videojuegos y libros, asi va haber variedad.**

 **Cuarto, en tema de actualización, me temo que será una vez por mes en realidad lo siento. Debido a estudios y otras cosas de mi vida personal.**

 **Nos vemos luego, Razonador Ilogico.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Arco 2**

" **Entrenamientos"**

 **Capítulo 2**

" **La Oscuridad Nunca Muere"**

* * *

 **Cripta, Un Día Antes**

En una mesa hecha de piedra color amarillo ocre, al parecer antigua y algo carrasposa, rodeada de velas las cuales estaban encendidas, las cuales seguían el circulo de la tiza que estaba en el suelo, reposaba una mujer de cabello negro hasta la cintura, alas con plumas negras en la espalda que la estaban arropando, y al parecer desnuda comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Vislumbrando primeramente, su brazo desnudo, al parecer acostada en esa fría y dura mesa.

-Dónde estoy?- Fue lo único que pudo articular.

Más que preguntando donde estaba, esas eran las únicas palabras que pudo decir, mientras que buscaba en sus desordenados recuerdos, organizar ideas. Saber quién era y que hacia aquí entonces fue cuando los últimos hechos vinieron a su mente.

-" _Solo_ _hago_ _esto_ _por_ _mi_ _preciado_ _sirviente"_ -Dijo una pelirroja mientras le arrojaba una esfera de energía roja con toques negros.

-" _NOOOOOOOOOO!"-_ Grito después de que le impactara el ataque.

Finalmente recuperando el conocimiento por completo, la chica se levantó de la mesa, o para ser exactos, trato de levantarse ya que su cuerpo cayó al suelo bruscamente, su mente era un desastre, mucho más cuando despertó, recordó perfectamente como ella sintió su ser arder salvajemente hasta que dejo de existir, pero una duda rondaba su cabeza…Como era que seguía viva?

-Vaya, tratar de levantarse después de haber revivido, es algo impresionante, realmente eres unos de los ángeles caídos más impresionantes que hay, se nota que los descendientes puros de caídos son aterradores- Una voz nueva se escuchó en la habitación.

Aterrada y confundida, la pelinegra giro rápidamente su cuerpo, tratando de reincorporarse, lo primero que vio fue a un joven parado, pelo negro y ojos cafés oscuros, vestía un uniforme escolar en conjunto con un traje chino, pero lo más llamativo era el parche que portaba en su ojo derecho y la lanza dorada que portaba en su espalda.

La lanza parecía estar hecha de oro, al final del mango parecía tener la forma de una concha, la cual tenía una joya en todo su centro, mientras que la parte superior de esta, se forma un pequeño borde en forma rectangular para separar el mango de la hoja, la hoja parecía ir en forma recta hasta que empezaba a curvarse en la punta.

El pequeño borde zona tenía joyas incrustadas, siendo en total ocho, pero una destacaba en su centro siendo una gema en forma de estrella de color blanca. Mientras que las demás eran de un tamaño más reducido, diversos colores y formas.

-Quién eres?- Pregunto un poco molesta, mientras el joven sonrió ampliamente.

-Un placer conocerte ángel caído Raynare…permíteme presentarme adecuadamente, soy Cao Cao…líder de la facción de los Héroes- Se presentó el pelinegro mientras hacia una reverencia.

Efectivamente, esta chica presente era Raynare, aquella persona es la que asesino al actual [Sekiryuutei], sin siquiera haber despertado su poder, además de haber asesinado a Asia al tratar de robarle su [Sacred Gear] por medio de un ritual, y la que provoco que el chico tuviera un trauma de por vida, haciéndolo desconfiar de sí mismo y del amor.

-Facción de los Héroes, que es eso?-Pregunto curiosa, pero sin bajar la guardia.

La expresión de Cao Cao fue de duda al inicio, pero esta desapareció en su rostro al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Es cierto, moriste mucho antes de que hiciéramos nuestros movimientos, para que me entiendas, somos un grupo de descendientes de los héroes humanos o semidioses, el cual solo quiere demostrar que somos superiores a los seres sobrenaturales- Explico mientras se acercaba a la chica.

Esa simple respuesta congelo a la chica, entendió que estaba en peligro si aquel sujeto frente a ella eran asesinos de seres sobrenaturales, por lo que aun cuando su cuerpo protestaba a gritos, ella se levantó, aun desnuda, preparando un ataque con una lanza de luz.

-No dejare que me maten!-Exclamo mientras se abalanzaba contra el pelinegro.

-El chico simplemente sonrió sutilmente, pronunciando unas palabras sutiles mientras desplegaba su lanza.

 **[Balance Breaker]**

Esa simple orden alerto a la pelinegra, quien comprendió que aquel sujeto era realmente peligroso, así que sin mayor demoro salto lejos de él, preparándose para arrojar su lanza a su enemigo, este seguía con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, a la par de que las sietes joyas de la lanza brillaran e hicieran acto de presencia en su espalda.

 **[Itsutei Ratana]**

Tan pronto dijo esas palabras, una joya de color morada, posiblemente una amatista, empezó a brillar, Raynare sintió como todo su poder desapareció, también sus alas desaparecían haciéndola caer pesadamente al suelo, quedando indefensa ante el impacto.

-Mi…poder, que…hiciste?-pregunto adolorida por el impacto.

-Mi [Sacred Gear] es la [True Longinus], y una habilidad que desarrolle es sellar el poder de las mujeres temporalmente, puede que no sea mucho tiempo, pero si el suficiente para detenerte- Explico aun confiado.

Raynare estaba asustada, temblando busco retroceder a paso torpe, cosa que inquieto un poco a Cao Cao.

-Tomate las cosas con calma, si mi objetivo fuera asesinarte ni siquiera hubieses tenido el honor de ver mi [Sacred Gear]…Además sabes muy bien que moriste, así que quien crees que te revivió?-cuestiono a la caído.

Aquellas palabras fueron extrañas para la pelinegra.

-Revivir?-Se preguntó a si misma antes de pensar en todo esto.

Ahí fue cuando tratando de pensar con la cabeza fría, enfoco la habitación donde estaba, evidentemente era una cripta, y donde ella había estado anteriormente, estaba la mesa y un circulo de invocación con las velas en patrón, no lo había notado por la sorpresa y las ganas de atacar, pero al lado de donde ella estaba, un cadáver con las alas negras, estaba totalmente seco, al parecer le drenaron toda la "humedad" de él.

-Veo que ya lo entiendes…tú estabas muerta, así que encontramos un manera artificial de revivirte, un intercambio equivalente, una vida por otra- explico simplemente el pelinegro.

La chica estaba estática, era demasiada información para ella, pero su mente se mantuvo firme para hacer la pregunta del millón…

-Por qué me revivieron?-

Antes de continuar hablando, Cao Cao se desamarro su traje atado a la cintura, y con este cubrió a la chica quien rápidamente se abrigo, no le importaba que estuviera desnuda, para el ella era un ser impuro, pero el frio podía llegar a ser molesto.

-Es sencillo, nuestro objetivo es exterminar a los seres sobrenaturales, pero somos simples humanos, si bien me gustaría no recurrir a la ayuda de uno de nuestros objetivos, es cierto que nuestra victoria depende de nuestra capacidad de formular una estrategia infalible, y tú eres la mayor debilidad de uno de nuestras amenazas más grandes-

Raynare abrió los ojos en sorpresa, ella un ángel caído, de una de las posesiones más bajas, ser una carta de triunfo, era prácticamente imposible.

-Que quieres decir?-

-Nuestros enemigos más peligrosos, son prácticamente un milagro en existencia, uno de ellos es Vali Lucifer, actual [Hakuryuukou], para el ya tenemos algunas herramientas para combatirlo, ya que es la forma materializada de talento puro…-

Se hizo una pausa, el [Hakuryuukou], uno de los dragones celestiales sellados en [Sacred Gear], eso solo quería decir una cosa…

-Por lo tanto también debemos planear contra una de las amenazas más directas de nuestro plan, y es el [Sekiryuutei] Hyoudou Issei, ahí es donde entras tu-

La chica abrió los ojos como platos, la mención de su solo nombre, recordó todo lo ocurrido antes de morir, como ese chico tonto e impertinente había multiplicado su poder en cuestión de segundos y la había derrotado.

-…Hyoudou…Issei…-

La mención era como arena en su boca, ese chico era realmente una amenaza?...Si bien ella había perdido ante él, fue por lo mismo que había dicho Rias Gremory, por lo que su aumento de poder y tenacidad la tomaron por sorpresa, haciendo que ella bajara su guardia por completo.

-Así es, según mi información, cuando lo enfrentaste, ese chico no era particularmente peligroso, pero ahora mismo es otro milagro andante, además tiene victorias muy importantes en su nombre, contra nombre tales como el clan Phoenix, Vali Lucifer, Shalba Beelzebub, el Dios nórdico Loki, Sairaorg Bael entre muchas más…pero la más destacable es haberse enfrentado a la bestia del apocalipsis Trihexa y regresar con vida, además de haber sido revivido por los dos dragones más poderosos…Gran Rojo y Ophis-

Si bien todo había sido extraño hasta ahora, tal información término de sorprender a la chica, quien quedó impactada por la información, Cao Cao le dio unos minutos para asimilarla.

Pero algo rondaba la cabeza de la chica y era el nombre de Trihexa, nunca lo había escuchado además no conocer la fuerza de esta, así que se preguntó…que tan fuerte era para provocar tanto reconocimiento por haber sobrevivido?...sería mejor no comprobarlo por ella mima.

-Tiene victorias impresionantes a su nombre, está bastante claro, pero también tiene ciertas debilidades como fortalezas, las más destacable es su lealtad hacia sus amigos y familia, siendo esta su principal fuente de fuerza y también su debilidad, ahí es cuando necesito que entres tu-

La chica abrió los ojos conmocionada, y ansiosa por tomar venganza.

-Tu eres la mayor tragedia del [Sekiryuutei] hasta ahora, su falla personal, probablemente tu hayas causado el trauma más grande que él tiene, ya que siempre ha triunfado sobre sus enemigos, siendo tú el único fracaso, por lo tanto eres la mejor arma contra el-

La ángel caído observaba al metódico guerrero, sin creer mayormente lo que él decía. Pero sin tan solo supieran de la existencia de Yumi, ser un trauma no bastaría para derrotarlo.

-Seré directo, quiero que te unas a nosotros, hasta que derrotemos al [Sekiryuutei]. Nuestro trato es simple, ambos tenemos el mismo objetivo, unamos nuestras fuerzas y te prometo que obtendrás lo que buscas- Prometió el guerreo a la chica.

Por un momento ella se quedó en silencio, meditando su respuesta, era una opción interesante, por lo mismo su respuesta fue mecánica, el noble descendiente no supo interpretar correctamente la risa de la chica, una la cual reía sutilmente hasta que soltó enormes carcajadas.

-Gracias por lo información, pero ni aunque fuera verdad lo que ustedes me dijeron, me uniría a un grupo de humanos para tomar venganza. No sé qué está pasando acá, pero lo averiguare por mi cuenta sin necesidad de que ustedes me estorben-

Sintiendo su cuerpo un poco recuperado, en un movimiento rápido la pelinegra creo dos lanzas de luz, arrojándolas al techo de la cripta y desplegando sus alas con enorme velocidad, volando hacia su improvisada ruta de escape.

Cao Cao simplemente se quedó sereno, al parecer esperaba que esto sucediera.

-Hasta el momento ya ha reencarnado, creo que debe ordenar sus ideas antes de unirse, pero definitivamente lo hará. Apenas se encuentre con él, pronto se dará cuenta que no lo puede matar, su poder hace mucho supero el de ella- Sonrió confiado antes de retirarse.

No sin antes, darle una mirada al agujero que dejo la chica.

-Es imposible derrotarlo al [Sekiryuutei] en batalla, la única forma es debilitarlo psicológicamente, además…Su [Twilight Healing] corrupto será de utilidad- Comento aun viendo el agujero.

Sin más que decir, el chico se retiró el lugar, dejando solo el cadáver podrido y una marca del nuevo lugar de nacimiento de Raynare.

* * *

 **Treinta Minutos Después**

Desde su fuga, la pelinegra finalmente se había detenido cerca de un pequeño pueblo cerca de la ciudad de Kuoh, su poder estaba bastante mermado aun, no podía ni invocar un conjunto de ropa decente, por lo que en contra de su dignidad, ataco una adolescente para hacerse con su ropa, una falda hasta la rodilla de color azul oscuro, una blusa de tirantes blanca, chaqueta corta de color rosa, y unas simples sandalias de tacón, Era su única protección por ahora.

-Bien, parece que no me estas siguiendo- Suspiro en alivio.

Tomándose su tiempo se sentó en una banca, analizando su nuevo cuerpo, aun se sentía algo extraño, ella entendía que fue revivida, por lo que su cuerpo era totalmente nuevo, eso explicaría por qué aún no se sentía como ella misma…aun, sin embargo, algo de color morado brillaba en sus manos, si bien el sentimiento no era idéntico, debía reconocer que sentir aquella bendición la reconforto.

-Esto es… el [Twilight Healing]- Murmuro asombrada.

Así es, en sus dedos medios, hicieron acto de presencia dos anillos plateados con una gema roja en su centró, sin embargo se veían desgastados. Comenzó a tratarse a ella misma, su cuerpo aún era extraño, por lo que lo mejor era curarlo rápidamente, su alivio pronto comenzó a sentirse evidente, pero aun así se sentía extraño.

Ese [Sacred Gear] robado no era puro con el de Asia Argento, no creyó que su resurrección tuviera algo que ver en esto, ella recordó la belleza de sensación de aquella bendición divina y no se sentía como en ese momento.

-Parece que está deteriorado, pero será suficiente por ahora- Dedujo con simpleza, debido al aspecto de los anillos.

Su objetivo no estaba muy lejos de ahí, aún era de noche, por lo que aprovechando la protección de la noche, comenzó a volar hacia su objetivo, la ciudad de Kuoh, durante su trayecto varias cosas atravesaban su mente.

-Y si lo que dijo ese humano…era cierto?-Se cuestionó internamente.

No se podía creer que aquel chico tonto y patético hubiese derrotado a seres tan poderosos por su cuenta, eso era imposible, si eso era cierto, ella no tendría oportunidad alguna contra él. Pero aquello no la inquieto mayormente, ella sabía que si quería volver a aparecer frente a Azazel y a Gregory, tendría que llevar la [Boosted Gear] y recuperar la fuerza total de su [Twilight Healing].

Lo que ella no contaba es que durante el tiempo que estuvo muerta, todo el mundo sobrenatural había cambiado, pero lo que hizo el cambio más drástico fue la guerra contra Qlippoth, ya que se perdieron bastantes líderes de facciones, incluyendo a Azazel…se llevaría un susto cuando se enterara.

Además sus enemigos incrementaron exponencialmente su poder, ella en estos momentos era igual a una hormiga en la escala de poder, era una derrota asegurada si se encontrara con el grupo Gremory, pero la mayor amenaza era Hyoudou Issei. Con un simple movimiento de su dedo podía eliminarla, aunque ella no lo creyera.

* * *

 **Calles de Kuoh, actualidad**

Eran alrededor de las 7 am, el sol estaba apareciendo, indicando el amanecer y dispersando la oscuridad de la noche, sin embargo su luz, generaba sombra al chocar con los edificios.

Los locales estaban en su mayoría cerrados, uno que otro estaba abierto…queriendo conseguir algún dinero extra. Las calles en su mayoría estaban desiertas, a no ser, porque de vez en cuando un coche pasaba.

Además de los estudiantes que se dirigían hacia la academia Kuoh, pero uno destacaba siendo Hyoudou Issei. El chico estaba caminando con dirección a la academia, por una calle solitaria, absolutamente todo cerrado, prácticamente una calle fantasma.

Sin embargo, su andar era errático, es como si caminara por instinto, y era correcto, debido a que su mente estaba en otro lugar…

-Ddraig, Yumi…les gustaría ir de entrenamiento?-pregunto mentalmente.

-[A que te refieres?]-Pregunto Ddraig.

-pues todo este tiempo he querido mejorar, para demostrar mis capacidades como rey…además de rescatar a todos de las manos del trihexa- explico con seriedad.

Y no podía ser incorrecto, todo este tiempo Issei se ha estado culpando por lo que les sucedió a los líderes de la facciones, el chico pensaba que por ser tan débil y no manejar debidamente su poder…causo esa medida de emergencia.

-[Sabes que eso es casi imposible]-Dijo Yumi.

-[Apenas si les causaste algunos rasguños por tu cuenta]- Le recordó Ddraig.

-Por eso dije entrenamiento!-les exclamo.

El chico tomo una pausa para reponer sus pensamientos, y encontrar una manera de contraatacarles…

-Pensando detalladamente las cosas…Se supone que poseo los poderes de las dos existencias que rivalizan con él, por lo tanto seria entendible que mi poder sería igual o superior al de ellos, dándome las suficiente fuerza para pelear con el Trihexa, pero…-Pauso para deprimirse.

-No he tenido un entrenamiento equilibrado, para ser sobresaliente en las demás capacidades de lucha…pero todo este tiempo solo utilicé la [Boosted Gear] y la poca magia que poseía- Comento esperanzado y a la vez deprimido.

-[Conque ahí querías llegar]-Dijo Yumi interesada.

-[Desde cuando te volviste tan inteligente?]-Pregunto cómicamente Ddraig.

Aunque ninguno lo supiera esas piezas tendrían todo el mérito de este suceso, ellas aun poseían misterios…Los cuales poco a poco descubrirían juntos.

-Y ESO A QUE VIENE!-Grito ofendido.

-[Solamente digo]-Se defendió Ddraig.

-[Dejando de lado el comentario de Ddraig, que planeas hacer en el entrenamiento y con quién?]-Yumi regaño y expreso su duda.

-Planeaba ir al territorio de Tannin, y entrenar cosas básicas-respondió el chico.

-[Y con cosas básicas te refieres a…]-Yumi

-Seria entrenar con Ascalon, aumentar mi velocidad, aprender una variedad de hechizos tanto de ataque como de defensa, y pulir los ataques físicos-

El chico estaba en lo correcto, sus habilidades eran muy limitadas…casi todas dependiendo de la [Boosted Gear], por lo tanto quería ampliar sus estrategias y ases bajo la manga en caso de emergencia.

-[Vaya…sí que quieres mejorar]-Expreso su asombro Ddraig.

-Sabes no siempre puedo depender de un milagro-Comento el chico en tono gracioso.

Sin embargo, sin que ninguno lo notara estaban dentro de una dimensión paralela, por lo cual estaban aislados del mundo humano, aparte había cuatro personas con túnicas negras, pero su rostro no era visible por tener la capucha puesta, estaban en la cima de un edificio cercano…observando al castaño.

-Estas seguro de esto?-Pregunto una voz femenina.

-Necesitamos medir sus capacidades, para ver si es digno o no-Respondió una voz masculina.

-Ustedes que piensan?-pregunto dudosa la voz femenina.

Simplemente los otros dos encapuchados se encogieron de hombros.

-Ustedes de verdad…-Dijo impotente la voz femenina.

-Tranquilízate Ever, aunque posea mucho poder aún no está muy bien equilibrado…tú lo viste cuando peleo con el Trihexa, aun no maneja bien su carta de triunfo-Tranquilizo y explico la voz masculina.

-De igual forma…-iba reprochar la voz femenina, pero fue interrumpida.

-Bien…quien va ir primero?-pregunto la voz masculina.

Uno de los encapuchados que no había hablado hasta ahora, levanto la mano.

-Está bien Fugit, empiezas tu…vamos bajando-dijo la voz masculina.

Al mismo tiempo que la voz "jefe" dijo todos saltaron del edificio, menos la que parecía femenina…

-Te lo juro Lival, si el chico no te mata…lo hare yo misma-Sentencio la chica, a la vez tirándose del edificio.

Mientras tanto Issei que no había percatado la barrera, seguía charlando con sus residentes pero al sentir la acumulación de sus auras pauso su andar.

-[Socio ten cuidado, su poder es muy alto…muy parecido al de los antiguos maous]-Informo Ddraig mentalmente.

-QUE?-Le exclamo a Ddraig.

 _-"Esas firmas me recuerdan a la guerra entre las facciones…pero es imposible ellos deberían estar muertos"-_ Pensó Ddraig preocupado

Pero fue demasiado tarde, para cuando se le informo esas entidades ya estaban en frente de él.

-Waou, hace mucho que no te veía Ddraig-Saludo una voz masculina voz.

-[Espera… esa voz…TU QUE HACES AQUI!]-Gruño Ddraig haciéndose manifestar su característico brillo verde.

-Oye Ddraig tranquilízate-intento el castaño.

-Veo que me recuerdas-Dijo el líder a la vez que levantaba la capucha, para revelar su rostro.

Al dejar caer la capucha revelo su rostro, era al parecer un adulto alrededor de los 50, con un pelo plateado oscuro, ojos de color avellana y una barda un poco corta. Por alguna razón a Issei esta apariencia le recordaba un poco a Vali.

-Quién eres?- Pregunto el castaño con la guardia alta.

-Déjame presentarnos, somos los maous originales, y mi nombre es…Lival Lucifer-Dijo mientras hacia una referencia.

Al tiempo que dijo eso, se quitaron las capuchas revelando así, a dos hombres entre sus 50 y una mujer alrededor de los 17, uno con el pelo castaño claro, pero lo más destacable era la venda que portaba en sus ojos, impidiéndole la vista.

El otro hombre con el pelo negro, ojos morados, y poseía cicatriz que iba desde la parte baja de su frente hasta la parte superior de la mejilla.

Y la última, era la chica, pelo negro, ojos verdes, su belleza distrajo momentáneamente al Issei.

-Lo que faltaba, otro grupo de chiflados-Dijo el castaño en tono sarcástico, después de recobrar la conciencia.

-Sabes…deberías tener más respeto mocoso- dijo el peli castaño.

-Tranquilo Fugit, de igual manera no se librara tan fácil- Dijo despreocupado el peliplata.

-[Socio, deberías tomate las cosas con más seriedad, y te lo puedo confiar que ellos son los verdaderos]- aconsejo el Dragón.

-Como lo sabes?- Pregunto el castaño un poco temeroso.

-[GRACIAS A ELLOS, AL CIELO Y GREGORY TERMINE AQUÍ!, además esos rostros nunca se me olvidaran]-Respondió bruscamente el Ddraig.

El chico quedo un poco aturdido, debido a la potencia del grito, pero segundos después se recompuso, y una nueva duda apareció en su cabeza…se suponía que ellos estuvieran muertos, como era posible que estuvieran frente a el…

-Por tu expresión veo que estas pensando en cómo es que estamos vivos, se supone que después de la guerra estaríamos muertos…te propongo algo si logras derrotarnos te diré todo lo que quieras- dijo lucifer, encendiendo la chispa del chico.

-Cómo puedo estar seguro de que cumplirás?-Pregunto el chico.

-QUE POCA CONFIANZA!...para asegurar que cumpliré…te daré a Ever como premio extra-Respondió el peliplata después de ser ofendido.

-OYE QUE TE PASA LIVAL, NI QUE FUERA UN OBJETO!- Grito la pelinegra, ahora conocida como Ever.

Eso sí que ofendió a la chica, estaba que le daba una paliza al su compañero…pero la detuvo un aura violenta, todos los Maous dirigieron su vista hasta donde estaba Issei, y era correcto era el que expulsaba esa aura salvaje.

-No tolero a la gente que trata a los demás como simples objetos, aunque sean compañeros-Dijo el chico con un tono vacío.

Ese simple comentario hizo que tuvieran un pequeño escalofrió por la espalda menos a lucifer, al contrario en el provoco una sonrisa.

-Si tanto valoras a tus camaradas, demuestra ese ideal-Ínsito el peliplata.

 **[Balance Breaker]**

Haciendo crecer la voluntad de Issei, invoco su armadura, al saber el riesgo de esta pelea…el chico tenía claro que si los dejaba escapar lo más seguro es que causarían problemas, que luego le tocaría limpiar, sin embargo una voz que aún no había participado en este intercambio de palabras lo saco de las nubes.

-[Déjame ayudarte]-Dijo Yumi de la nada.

Al mismo tiempo que lo dijo, un brillo amarillo cubrió los antebrazos del chico a la par que cegaba a todos. Duro unos segundos, y como siempre desaparece revelando así que ahora los antebrazos del chico, en vez de ser rojos ahora son grises, dando a entender que su poder dependía de Yumi, incrementando un poco su aura.

-[Puede que aún no lo desbloques todo, pero un aumento no te vendría mal]-Explico Yumi.

-Aunque no sea momento en reflexionar lo que dijiste, te lo agradezco-Agradeció Issei.

-[Dado que ahora utilizaras el poder Yumi, que tal si también usas el [Divide Dividing]]-Sugirió Ddraig.

-Es buena Idea, drenar un poco de su poder no me vendría mal…Puedes hacer que se manifiesten en las alas en vez del guantelete?-Pregunto Issei.

-[A sus órdenes]-Respondió Ddraig.

Tal como pidió. Unos cristales azules de luz empezaron a formar las alas características del [Divide Dividing], la calidad del aura se incrementó exponencialmente notando la diferencia a la armadura normal.

-Asombroso, conque este es el poder del [Sekiryuutei] más anormal de la historia-Reconoció Lival.

La chica conocida como Ever estaba temblando, sabía que hacerlo enojar era mala opción, aunque el chico no lo supiera lo habían estado siguiendo, por lo tanto sabían de primera mano la destrucción que podía causar.

-Temerosos?-Alardeo el castaño.

-Para nada, seré tu primer oponente-Respondió el ahora conocido Fugit.

-Para no interrumpir en el camino subamos a un edificio-Recomendó el peliplta.

Acto seguido, Lival, Ever y la otra persona subieron a un edificio comercial que había al lado, para observar la lucha.

-Supongo que eres el antiguo Beelzebub-dijo el chico detrás de su armadura.

-Como lo sabes?-Respondió con intriga, por la deducción tan rápida.

-Me encontré con tu nieto, tiempo atrás, además él fue quien me mato una vez, y yo le regrese el favor-Respondió con un tinte de odio en su voz.

-Ha…nada mal, pero cuando lo veas felicítalo de mi parte- Comento, pero la intención de este grupo no era eliminar a Issei, sino una que le afectaría positivamente a el.

-Como si me fueras a derrotar tan fácil-Respondió confiado el castaño.

Al finalizar esa declaración, Fugit retiro esa túnica negra de su cuerpo revelando asi sus vestimentas.

llevaba una especie de chubasquero verde con una capucha que no usaba y unos bolsillos donde aparentemente guardaba sus manos, bajo esta prenda viste otra especie de chaqueta marrón grisácea cuyo cuello le cubre media cara; también lleva un pantalón del mismo marrón que le llega hasta las espinillas, las cuales están vendadas, y unas sandalias negras.

-Comenzamos?-Pregunto Fugit, poniéndose en pose de batalla.

Acto seguido el castaño, se abalanzó contra el listo para derrotar a sus oponentes. Y así es como empezara el combate que decidirá un cambio radical en el mundo sobrenatural, Ya sea positivo o negativo, el único que decidirá eso es…Hyoudou Issei.

Al instante, de que el castaño apareciera en frente del Maou, este empezó a dar volteretas hacia atrás para evitar el puñetazo del chico, el cual al no tener objetivo golpeo el suelo, provocando un cráter en la zona de impacto.

Justo cuando el chico levanto la mirada, pudo presenciar una ráfaga de viento de tonalidad morado oscuro, tirando a negro dirigida hacia él. Rápidamente se puso en guardia, cuando impacto contra la armadura empezaron a surgir múltiples cortes, para que luego la fuerza de este lo lanzara contra un edificio, derrumbándolo.

Entre los escombros, el castaño se levantó mientras pequeños restos de escombros caían al suelo.

-Nada mal mocoso, lograste aguantarlo…aunque hay que decir que estoy algo oxidado-Dijo con soberbia.

El chico simplemente no dijo nada, mientras que las grietas de la armadura lentamente se regeneraban.

-"Porque no sentí el aura de su ataque?" -Se cuestionaba el chico, con algo de mucha importancia.

-[Es debido a la naturaleza de su poder]-Le respondió Ddraig, con un tono de ironía.

-"Explícate"-Le pidió el chico.

-[Beelzebub es conocido como el señor de las moscas, por lo tanto las controla…Además esta clase consumen parte de su magia para darle más poder, y las maneja como marionetas]-Informo Ddraig.

Mientras que el chico hablaba con el dragón, el antiguo Maou empezó a expulsar las moscas para formar un domo gigante alrededor de él.

-"Date prisa y derrótame antes de que noten nuestra presencia"-Pensaba el Maou, mientras observaba al chico.

Por otro lado, los demás maous que estaban en la cima de un edificio.

-Jaque mate!-Grito Ever llena de alegría, mientras que con un alfil eliminaba al rey enemigo.

Al parecer, sabían que esto se iba a demorar así que decidieron matar tiempo, mientras que Ever y el que al parecer era el Asmodeus original jugaban ajedrez, a saber de dónde sacaron eso, lucifer miraba la batalla.

-Enserio….Otra vez Caecus?-Pregunto Lival, desviando su mirada a su compañero.

El ahora reconocido como Caecus, simplemente desvió la mirada a un lado…estaba avergonzado. Y Ever daba saltitos llena de alegría.

-Van cinco veces-Dijo Caecus mientras un aura depresiva le rodeaba.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja- Ever simplemente se reía de la mala suerte de su compañero, haciendo que apareciera una pequeña nube gris sobre él, y empezara a llover.

Lival solo sonrió, nada ha cambiado después de tanto tiempo. Al momento dirigió su vista al campo de batalla.

-[Que no se te olvide, solo ataques de temperatura le afectan]-

-"Lo único que tengo es el aliento de dragón, pero gracias Ddraig"-

Al finalizar esa útil información, el chico movió su vista a Fugit, notando el domo de viento negro, pero ahora sabía que eran simples moscas….aun así era alguien de temer.

-Listo para el segundo round?-Pregunto mientras chocaba sus puños.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost]**

 **[Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]**

El Maou sonrió por la respuesta indirecta del chico. Pero algo que no se esperó sucedió…..Las alas características del [Divide Dividing] empezaban a desaparecer poco a poco.

-No sé si quieres morir rápido, o eres muy orgulloso-

-Ninguna de las anteriores, no tiene sentido utilizarlas si no puedo usarlas en tus ataques-Respondió seriamente Issei.

El Maou solo hizo mala cara, descubrir su habilidad en tan pocos intercambios de golpes no es algo normal. Pero lo más seguro es que el dragón le comento todo….Rápidamente el maou utilizo una cantidad minúscula de las moscas del domo para encerrar al chico.

Además, sin que el chico lo notara algunas se adhirieron a su espalda, eso será un problema como no las elimine rápido. El chico salto hacia un edificio cercano para salir del mini-domo, pero las moscas le siguieron pero al estar tan alejado tardarían en llegar, dándole segundos de ventaja.

Rápidamente tomo una cantidad insana de aire, para luego transferirle parte de los aumentos anteriores, logrando aguantar el impulso de expulsar saltó, acercándose lo máximo posible al domo. Abriendo la parte de la boca de la armadura, el chico expulso una enorme llamarada…pero lo curioso era que el fuego era de un color cambiante, eso sí era raro.

Dejando de lado la llamarada tan llamativa, dicho fuego hizo una apertura en el gigantesco domo. Dándole la oportunidad perfecta al chico de ingresar, mientras el humo aún seguía presente el chico aterrizo. Cuando el humo se terminó de dispersar ambos oponentes se vieron.

-Nada mal mocoso, muy pocos han logrado entrar en el domo-

Issei solo se mantuvo callado, pero una especie de aura dorada hacia presencia en los brazos de la armadura.

-Conque [Ascalon], aparte de utilizar su aura….tienes talento-

Issei solo empezó a acercarse lentamente, para luego empezar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, en la cual él tenía la ventaja, ya que el Maou era mejor en ataques a distancia. Un ancho alto iba dirigido hacia la mandíbula, el cual impacto provocando que el maou estuviera suspendido en al aire, Issei aprovecho para aparecer abajo y darle una ráfaga de golpes en la espalda, para luego aparecer arriba y darle una patada hacha.

La cual lo mando directo al suelo provocando un gigantesco cráter, levantando así polvo y escombros. Sin embargo el impacto fue tal que el oponente revoto, Issei aprovechando eso le dio una patada giratoria en el abdomen lanzándolo así al último edificio en pie, aunque el de los demás Maous seguía en pie.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo corregido**

* * *

 **Arco 2**

" **Entrenamientos"**

 **Capítulo 3**

" **Captura y desesperación"**

* * *

 **Club Del Ocultismo**

Aquí, en este lugar tan especial para nuestros protagonistas, se encontraban el grupo Gremory, las Ex-siervas de Issei (aunque ellas aun no lo sabían) e Irina. Rias los había convocado para entregar él informa regular, como habían estado haciendo desde tiempo atrás.

La peliroja escaneaba con la mirada al grupo, antes de percatar la ausencia del castaño.

-Alguien ha visto a Issei?- Pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, tiene meses que no lo he visto- Murmuró Akeno con una mano en el mentón.

-Yo tampoco lo he visto- Dijo Asia, mientras una cara de tristeza aparecía en su rostro.

Los demás trataron de hacer memoria de cuándo fue la última vez que vieron al chico, pero fue en vano. Esto puso un poco de abatimiento en los demás miembros, ya que se habían olvidado del chico sin alguna intención, por lo que hicieron una nota mental de compensarlo.

Ahora que lo pensaban, tampoco habían recibido noticias de Rossweisse, que estaba de misión en Asgard.

-Como sea, después de la última batalla ha estado muy tranquilo, pero no está demás tener precaución- Resto importancia la peliroja.

Los demás asistieron un tanto dudosos y dieron sus reportes, aunque no había nada que resaltar realmente, ya que ni siquiera los demonios vagabundos habían dado problemas, por no querer ver las caras de la Casa Gremory y Sitri.

La peliroja solo pudo suspirar al recibir el último informe, siendo el de Gasper.

-Bien, supongo que es todo, Akeno….-Dijo antes que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de los presentes.

Todos intercambiaron miradas entre sí, para confirmar sus sospechas…

-Demonios vagabundos- Dijo Koneko confirmando el pensamiento de todos.

-El aura viene de la ciudad- Comento Irina con algo de disgusto.

-Alguien debe estar peleando con ellos, de lo contrario Grayfia nos hubiese avisado- Nombro Rias algo confusa.

-¿Puede que sea Issei-senpai, el que este con ellos?- Expuso Gasper, con algo de duda.

-Pero, en caso de que lo sea, sentiríamos su aura, o al menos nos hubiera avisado- Dedujo Ravel.

La cabeza de todos era un desastre, no solo Issei estaba desaparecido, estaban recibiendo un ataque al frente de sus narices, algo que su orgullo no permitía, pero una sola cosa era verdad, debían eliminarlo. Luego ir en búsqueda del castaño… algo que sin duda les dará problema en un futuro.

-Dadas la circunstancias, chicos sepárense, busquen el lugar exacto, cuando lo encuentren repórtense y esperen a que todos lleguemos- Ordeno Rias.

-Hai, Rias-nee-san/Sama/San-Exclamaron, para elevarse los ánimos.

Velozmente, salieron del edificio para buscar al castaño, cada uno en una dirección diferente. Koneko por alguna casualidad del destino, llego hasta la casa del castaño, pero había algo raro en ella. Un aroma peculiar inundo su nariz, un olor de soledad, desplazo, tristeza, impotencia, sin embargo uno opacaba a los demás, ira.

La ira que sentía Koneko era lo que el chico sentía antes de hacer el ritual, sin duda ese sentimiento opacaba el pensamiento del chico, aunque él no lo notara, siempre estuvo enfadado con ellas y sus respectivos novios, después de sacrificar tanto por ellas y ser olvidado de esa manera…a nadie le sentaría bien. Siempre busco una manera una manera de remediarlo, pero sus planes fallaban, ya sea por la ausencia de ellas, sus responsabilidades en el programa de Oppai Dragón…Al final se rindió y se dejó de intentarlo; Él lo acepto esas relaciones llegaron a punto muerto.

Pero volvamos con Koneko, para la Nekomata, algo había mal; ese peculiar olor nunca es algo bueno, sentía una gran negatividad emanante de esa energía, pero la energía del ser que la expulso no tenía nada que ver con Issei, pero al menos consiguió una pista para saber dónde investigar.

Utilizando sus sentidos mejorados, siguió el rastro por toda la ciudad hasta llegar, a la calle donde Issei pasó minutos antes, al pasar cerca de un callejón, la energía se hizo más fuerte, indicando que llego al lugar indicado de la misión. Así que invoco un círculo mágico en su oreja, para dar a conocer el hallazgo.

-Rias-Sama, lo encontré-Dijo en su tono de siempre.

-[Bien hecho Koneko, infórmame de la situación]-

-Hai…Seguí un rastro de energía maligna…termine en la entrada de un callejón…sin embargo no logro verlos físicamente-

-[Esta bien Koneko-chan, espera a que todos lleguemos para acabar con ellos]

-Hai Rias-sama

Y así cortó la comunicación, así que procedió a sentarse en la orilla de la calle, esperando a que aparecieran…Después de un tiempo, empezó a pensar en el chico, sonrojándose un poco. Se preguntó cómo se vería el chico después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, pero la culpa la carcomía por dentro, dejarlo en el olvido tanto tiempo, no fue una acción tan bella que digamos.

-"Ojala nos perdones Issei-senpai"- Si tan solo supiera…

Al ver que ese hilo de pensamientos lo único que harían seria sentirse mal y desviarse del objetivo de la misión, procedió a esperar tranquilamente a sus compañeros, logrando calmar su mente minutos después. Minutos posteriores fueron llegando uno por uno.

-Dinos Koneko-chan, ¿de dónde proviene la energía?- Ordeno Rias con esa característica amabilidad.

La chica simplemente señalo el callejón que tenían a su espalda

\- Así que este es el lugar- Dijo Rias con una expresión seria.

Se adentraron en el callejón, y lograron ver una brecha en la pared del fondo, que efectivamente emanaba una energía demoniaca, y otra totalmente desconocida para ellos, era una bastante agresiva y oscura, pero no se notaba algún toque de sed de sangre, era algo muy curioso…Con un simple gesto de la mano de Rias, procedieron a entrar uno a uno.

Este encuentro marcara un antes y un después en el mundo sobrenatural…

* * *

 **Asgard, Casa de Gondul**

En aquella casa de dos pisos hecha de madera, decorada intensamente en sus troncos, podemos observar a Rossweisse, la valkiria peli platina, mirando la tan intensa luna que resplandecía sobre toda esa llanura, bañándola en ese gran resplandor blanco.

A pesar de tener una vista de tan hermosa, la cara de la valkiria demostraba lo contario, ese rostro tan encantador solo reflejaba preocupación; y no era para menos, ella se encontraba debido a que su abuela la había llamado debido a un misterioso descubrimiento que consiguieron después de realizar la limpieza del ataque del Trihexa hacia las tierras nórdicas.

Era un pergamino antiguo que al parecer estaba resguardado en alguna bodega del "Padre de Todos". Al parecer Rosswiesse había estado ojeándolo, ya que en el interior de la casa, podemos observar una mesa con el pergamino abierto, varios documentos antiguos y demás bosquejos que la valkiria había hecho para intentar asociar el mensaje del pergamino.

 **Solo aquel que cayó en la traición y olvido**

 **Poseedor de un alma pura, voluntad inquebrantable**

 **Borrador de las impurezas, asesino del caos**

 **Domara a la criatura corrupta**

 **Con el poder de seres ancestrales**

 **Acabará con la amenaza andante**

 **Que Eones atrás ha existido**

 **Recorriendo un camino marcado por la sangre**

 **Culminara con una decisión**

 **Apocalipsis o Redención**

Por mucho que intentara analizarlo, era imposible asociar las palabras con algo que en el momento le fuera conocido, pero ¿Quién era el "héroe" que aparecía?, ¿Quién o qué era esa criatura?, ¿Qué seres le brindaran su poder al "héroe"?, ¿Qué amenaza es tan antigua como para que el fin de esta sea tan cercano?, ¿a qué se refiere con "apocalipsis" y "redención"?, y la más importante ¿Por qué Odín tenía resguardado esto?, ¿Por qué nunca lo revelo?.

Además, la mayoría de dioses líderes estaban con el Trihexa, ellos podrían saber algo acerca de este presagio; su red de información se había vuelto muy reducida.

La Valkiria solo sabía que cuando vuelva a Kouh, que iba a ser pronto, muchas sorpresas se va a llevar.

* * *

 **Dimensión artificial**

Podemos observar como el Club del Ocultismo salía de una grieta azulada, aterrizando en uno de los pocos edificios en pie y enfrente había una destrucción inmensa, lo único que quedaba en pie era su edificio y otro al lado.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- La cabeza de Rias, solo mostraba confusión.

-Se suponía que es donde los demonios vagabundos debían estar- Akeno intentaba encontrar lógica a todo.

Todos empezaron a buscar con la vista, pero una onda de choque les obligó a desviar su atención de la misión principal. Podían sentir que dos auras estaban en la lucha, eran tan veloces que no los podían observar, a excepción de los 2 caballeros que estaban presentes, cuando al final lograron ubicarlos, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa haciéndolos retroceder unos pasos, algo que no pasó desapercibido por lo demás.

-Xenovia, yuuto, ¿Que vieron?- Pregunto Asia, llena de esperanza como siempre.

-Es I…Issei- Dijo Kiba con estupefacción.

Con esa simple frase, todos abrieron los ojos e intentaron seguir el ritmo de la batalla.

* * *

 **Con Issei**

El castaño estaba esquivando las ráfagas de moscas del Maou, apenas le daba tiempo de hacerlo en el momento justo, estaba intentado acercase para utilizar el aliento de dragón en sus extremidades para derrotarlo, pero había un único problema…la distancia que les separaba cada vez se hacía mayor, estaba en desventaja y si seguía de este modo, la batalla se tornara mal para él.

Con decisión recibió una de las ráfagas, a pesar de la fuerza de esta logro avanzar, poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que al estar en mitad de camino, las ráfaga se detuvo, levanto la mirada para ver la sonrisa de burla del Maou, que simplemente chasqueo los dedos. Las moscas que hasta el momento estaban en la espalda del chico, empezaron tornarse rojo vivo y ampliar su tamaño, explotando al final.

Explosiones empezaron a azotar al castaño, poco a poco estas se estaban fortificando hasta el punto que mandaba al castaño a volar, hasta que una última explosión mando hacia el cielo al chico, el Maou no dejo pasar la oportunidad y reunió magia en la palma de su mano.

El chico recuperaba la orientación en el cielo, vio que el enemigo estaba con una esfera de esos vientos negros, ya sabía que iba a pasar…El Maou lanzo la esfera al chico, cuando impacto en el pecho se empezó a deformar hasta tomar forma de un tornado, el chico estaba atrapado y recibiendo cortes gracias al viento negro.

Así estuvo un rato hasta que al final el tornado lanzo el chico directo al suelo, mientras se intentaba parar un ejército de moscas lo envolvieron, y lo paralizaron, evitando así su movimiento. El Maou lentamente se estaba acercando hacia él, ambos estaban muy heridos, y se nota. La armadura del chico tenía demasiadas grietas y el cuerpo del Maou estaba lleno de moretones.

-Eres alguien digno de respeto, pocos han logrado llevarme a este extremo, siempre eran consumidos por las moscas, lo único que dejaban eran los huesos, era un asco ganar de esa forma; pero no tenía otra opción- Dijo el Maou mientras hacía un movimiento con la mano, haciendo que el chico empezara a volar y acercarse a él.

El chico solamente se quedó callado, analizando los movimientos, buscando una apertura que le diera la oportunidad de cargar sus brazos y piernas en fuego.

-Lástima que terminara así, me hubiera gustado seguir combatiendo contra ti, en otras circunstancias-

Con un chasquido de los dedos, el chico se elevó para sorpresa de todos, y poco a poco las moscas empezaron a tornarse de un color rojo vivo, y al mismo tiempo explotaron para generando una gran nube de humo.

* * *

 **Con lo Demás Maous**

El rostro de todos se tornó serio, sabían que algo tan simple no derrotaría al chico, pero al menos lo dejaría lo suficientemente debilitado para que el en siguiente enfrentamiento, lo pudieran capturar.

Lo malo, tenían unos visitantes inesperados que interrumpirían sus planes, así que debían tener un plan para contrarrestarlos, así que Livial con una simple mirada atrás los demás entendieron la intención del peli plata.

Ever, asintió con la cabeza, dio un salto y dio unas volteretas en el aire para caer en frente del Club del Ocultismo. Mientras que Caecus, seguía viendo la pelea principal.

-¿Qué piensas de todo esto, Lival?-

-Ahora con esta intervención, tendrás que ser el último-El peliplata soltó un suspiro, de esos que no sabes que contiene-Pero sé que lo lograras ya está muy débil, aparte ya sabemos del final de esta historia; esa diosa es muy caprichosa con el chico.

-Lo sé, entrenarlo para ese ente, esa diosa es muy manipuladora, pero para algo nos mandó de mensajeros-

-Tienes razón Caecus, aparte nos abrió los ojos, estamos en deuda con ella-

¿Cómo así que le abrió los ojos?, ¿de qué diosa están hablando?...esas preguntas son tan complejas que es imposible de responder, el tiempo es la única respuesta a los misterios que se están presentando, sin embargo este también borra todo a su paso, es un arma de doble filo.

* * *

 **Con Ever**

Podemos ver como la Pelinegra aterrizaba en frente de los miembros Club del Ocultismo, con una mirada tranquila, sorprendiéndolos. Al abrir los ojos, noto la sorpresa de estos solo hizo una sonrisa.

-Waou, mira cuanta gente de colada en esta fiesta privada- Dijo con algo se sorna.

Las noblezas y piezas libres, solo pusieron una cara seria y tomaron una pose defensiva.

-¿Para qué quieres a Issei?- Tomo la palabra la peliroja.

-Una Gremory y Phoenix, con parte de sus noblezas, junto a un ángel…Los tiempos cambian por lo que parece- Nombro con algo de nostalgia la pelinegra.

-Responde Vagabundo- Intento fallido por parte de Ravel.

Ever frunció el ceño, esa altanería no la dejara pasar por que sí.

-Deberías respetar a tus mayores, y para empezar ni siquiera soy uno de esos apestosos demonios vagabundos…hmph…estos jóvenes de hoy en día, si tanto quieres respuestas tendrás que derrotarme-

Terminando este cruce de palabras, Ever invoco una cantidad sustancial de flechas de Agua, luego chasquea los dedos para que estas empezaran a acercarse hacia el club, rápidamente las esquivaron por los pelos, pero las lanzas cobraron una curva haciendo que siguieran a sus objetivos.

Xenovia al verse amenaza invocó a ExDurandal para detener las lanzas que iban hacia ella, Irina invoco sus alas y empezó a realizar varias quiebres en el aire para esquivar las lanzas, cuando logro tener la suficiente distancia lanzo varios aros de luz para destruir las lanzas; Asia estaba recibiendo ayuda de Koneko, quien tenía los brazos en Touki destruyendo las proyectiles, mientras que Ravel invocaba varias esferas de fuego para detener el avance de las lanzas.

Por otro lado, Rias y Akeno estaban lanzo varios hechizos para desintegrar esos proyectiles, una con su Poder de la Destrucción y la otra con simples hechizos de fuego, Gasper con su Sacred Gear paralizaba algunas y Kiba aprovechaba esa oportunidad para destruirlas.

La Maou al ver la distracción, empezó a reunir una cantidad de agua atrás de ella, empezando a formar una gran esfera…eso dolerá.

El club al ver que ya habían aniquilado todos esos proyectiles, dirigieron su mirada al Maou, al percatarse del tamaño del ataque, dudaron un momento, el cual aprovecho la Maou, para hacer que de esa esfera empezaron a salir diferentes criaturas, desde lobos, aves, serpientes hasta un dragón oriental.

-¿Aun quieren continuar con esta lucha innecesaria?, pueden irse y hacer como que nada ocurrió-

-Y dejar de lado que atacaron a uno de mis siervos justo en mi territorio, lo siento pero es algo que no puedo dejar pasar- Encaro la peliroja.

El divino rostro de la Maou se volvió confuso, hasta que sonrió con algo malicia, al parecer no han notado que el chico rompió todos los lazos con ellas, ahora era libre…jugara con la mente de ellos, un ataque psicológico es de los mejores.

-¿Siervo?, que tonterías dices, él no tiene nada ver con ustedes-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Duda comentada por Irina, que todos tenían en la cabeza.

-¿Acaso no lo notas?, en su aura se nota que es libre, no siento rastro de tu repugnante energía-

A pesar del insulto que le dijeron a Rias, todos se enfocaron en contactar con la pieza de Issei…sin dar ningún resultado, la sorpresa era general, ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Por qué no lograban comunicarse con él?

Preguntas que solo en un futuro lejano tendrán respuesta, pero esa risa los saco de esa estupefacción.

-jajajajaja, el chico los abandono, acéptenlo, él no quiere saber nada de ustedes; solo eran un estorbo para él, escoria que lo utilizaba, al fin se dio cuenta y decidió la libertad-

El rostro de todos reflejaba ira, y no era para menos… lo admitían, no siempre lo trataron de la mejor manera, pero esa lazo era muy fuerte y no iban a permitir que un don nadie dijera lo contrario.

* * *

 **Con Issei**

Podemos observar al chico en el suelo, con casi toda su armadura destruida, solo le quedaban los guanteletes, sus piernas y parte del pecho, aparte la sangre no estaba ausente, tenía muchas heridas y quemaduras…dejaran marca; estaba respirando muy gravemente, esa explosión le dolió demasiado. Pero algo así no lo detendrá, se ha enfrentado a cosas peores.

Poco a poco, intento pararse pero sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido, al lograrlo con mucha dificultad podía observar como el Maou lo veía desde las alturas, siempre odia como todos lo ven desde las alturas.

-Muy bien esto no me lo esperaba, tu cuerpo es más resistente de lo esperado, pero te podrías quedar en el suelo, así que ahorrarías todo sufrimiento-

El castaño no dijo, solo le quedo mirando con algo de indiferencia, ha sufrido cosas peores tanto física como mentalmente, además ya debió haber muerto hace mucho tiempo, hacerlo a estas alturas no marcara la diferencia, y si lo hace lo hará en un campo de batalla.

- _"Ddraig, Yumi…reparen la armadura"-_

Acatando la orden, ambos inquilinos repusieron la armadura. El chico al ver sus defensas recuperadas, empezó a aspirar el aire del alrededor para resguardarlo en sus pulmones, ya es hora de acabar esto…

 **[Boost] [Boost]**

Con dos debe ser suficiente…

 **[Transfer]**

Transfirió el aumento de poder hacia sus pulmones, para luego expulsarlo sobre sus brazos, dándole un color de rojo vivo a sus guanteletes y recubriéndolos de un fuego azulado con toques negros, algo que ni el mismo se esperó.

¿Razón de ese color? Ninguna que tenga en mente, ¿Qué provoco el cambio? Tampoco, ¿Será una nueva habilidad? Aun menos…dudas que a pesar de ser sumamente interesantes en este momento, solo provocara distracciones.

Volviendo en la pelea, El Maou sabía que podría haber evitado que el chico se "bañara" en fuego, pero sabiendo las circunstancias en las que se encuentra, no solo su cuerpo sino también la dimensión en la que se encuentra…a pesar de estar debilitado, el chico dio una buena guerra, digno de respeto.

El chico se levantó, mientras que el Maou empezaba a descender, se vieron a la cara para luego se fueran acercarse, al quedar cara a cara se mantuvieron así un rato…

El primero en moverse fue issei, dando un uppercut directo en la mandíbula, luego de un puñetazo en la zona pectoral que mando a volar al Maou…a pesar de estar recubierto en fuego aun es resistente, debe atravesar y aumentar el poder de las llamas, para eliminarlo de completo.

Aunque matar no es su estilo, sabe que dejarlo con la posibilidad de pararse puede que termine en algo peor, así que como dicen "Arranca la maleza desde la raíz".

El Maou se recuperó en medio del vuelo, al hacerlo formo una esfera gigante de ese tan raro viento negro, al completarla empezó a formar varios shuriken de vientos en su otra mano, y mezclo ambas, trucos que con el tiempo se aprenden, además de tener un otaku en el grupo es una ventaja, los humanos son muy creativos…

Issei, al percatarse del truco del enemigo tuvo una idea, el fuego existe gracias al oxigeno que es su combustión, entonces al estar cerca podía aumentar el tamaño de sus llamas gracias a ese aire, al hacerlo tanto el como el Maou quedarían en un infierno, literalmente, entonces el solo tendría que darle el golpe de gracia con el aliento del dragón…bien, plan trazado…clases de química, no nos falles.

Así que es momento de ponerlo aprueba, el chico rápidamente se acercó, el Maou ya estaba resignado, entre más rápido mejor. Al ver Issei tan cerca intento lanzar el ataque, pero el chico retuvo las manos del Maou, ¿Cómo rayos llego tan rápido? Bueno, no importa, lo que nos conviene es que así evito que el ataque cambiara su posición.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

El chico respiro hondo, primero asegurarse hasta cometer errores fatales.

 **[Transfer]**

El poder fue transferido a sus pulmones, aumentando la futura ráfaga de fuego.

El castaño ahora libero el gran torrente de llamas azuladas con pizcas negras, la dirección de tal iba hacia esa rara comprensión del viento negro, aunque el no supiera el maou expandió el tamaño de la esfera, provocando que el fuego se expandiera por toda la esfera hasta provocar una explosión de un calor aterrador, engulléndolos a los 2.

* * *

 **Con los Lival y Caecus**

Estos dos sonrieron al ver semejante esfera de fuego, aunque el calor les hacía sudar un poco…y pensar que tal calor lo provocara un solo chico.

El peliplata dirigió una mirada hacia su compañero pelinegro, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza; para luego proceder a hacerse invisible.

- _"Ahora que está debilitado será más fácil todo, pero ¿seremos capaces de eludir a esos estorbos?"-_

* * *

 **Ever y el grupo Gremory, momento antes**

Los sequitos estaban mojados hasta la conciencia, leves cortes y mordeduras eran apreciables, a pesar de estar compuestos de agua eran resistentes… Mientras que la Maou estaba intacta.

La pelinegra con movimientos gráciles de la mano, dirigió las criaturas hacia los sequitos. Águilas hacía las torres, los lobos zigzaguearon hasta los espadachines, las serpientes hacia los alfiles y el dragón hacia Rias y Akeno.

Koneko, libero sus poderes como nekomata dejando libre sus orejas y cola, ahora que sentía con más facilidad la energía del ambiente la reunió en sus brazos y piernas, ahora empieza la masacre.

La gatita empezó a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo a las aves, destruyéndolas en el proceso y al hacerlo toda el agua le caía encima, empapando sus ropas y cabello. Y al hacerlo su cara demostraba disgusto, ahora ya podemos confirmar que los gatos odian el agua.

Mientras tanto con los que emplean espadas, empezaron a rebanar a esos lobos con sus espadas.

Irina estaba en vuelo utilizando a Hauteclere rodeada de aura sacra y luz, mandando hazes (N/A: por favor, una confirmación si se escribe así), que cortaban a los lobos que intentaban alcanzarla.

Xenovia estaba simplemente atacándolos con Ex -Durandal, ser destrucción andante es algo que ella se acostumbró.

Y Kiba que era sobre saliente de ahí, en conjunto con sus caballeros dragonicos y sus espadas sacro-demoniacas estaba eliminando con un ritmo alarmante a los caninos.

Con los alfiles la situación tampoco era de lo más óptima, Ravel estaba volando con sus alas de fuego mientras cargaba en sus manos esferas de fuego, al tomar el tamaño de un balón las lanzo al impactar en el suelo, estas generaron un mini infierno que evaporo a los reptiles.

Con Gasper, él estaba protegiendo a Asia de las criaturas, había invocado de esas bestias extrañas con su poder de la oscuridad las cuales estaban anulándose entre sí, además de utilizar su [Sacred Gear] para detener a esas criaturas; brindándole a Ravel aberturas para evaporarlos.

Asia lo único que podía hacer era estar mandando aura de su [Sacred Gear] para curar a todos, aunque el cansancio y falta de energía le estaban pasando factura.

Ahora el duelo de pesos pesados, Rias y Akeno VS dragón de agua.

La colisión de poderes liberaba una presión que hacia leves temblores, Las chicas estaban en el aire esquivando las embestidas de la criatura, la veía como un simple bocadillo. Rias al esquivar la mordida del dragón, reunió Poder de la Destrucción en sus palmas para juntarlas luego, al hacerlo una esfera gigante de su poder se formó encima de su cabeza.

-[Dark Sun]-

Luego procedió a lanzarla directo al dragón, el cual intento esquivar pero unos relámpagos lo detuvieron, al posar su vista hacia arriba vio a Akeno con su traje de sacerdotisa con sus alas de demonio y ángel caído, con una mano en la cara y una sonrisa algo inocente, pero es obvio que su sadismo está saliendo.

-Ara ara, quien diría que no se evaporaría-

Pero el dragón se olvidó por completo del Poder de la Destrucción, y le impacto de lleno eliminándolo por completo. Rias dio un barrido con su vista para ver la situación, y estaban ganando terreno, ya todos habían eliminado a sus respectivas criaturas.

BUMMMM

Una explosión hizo que todos posaran su vista en el centro de la dimensión de bolsillo, viendo como una especie de mini sol de color azulado con toques negros, momento que la noblezas aprovecharon para intentar ir en rescate de su compañero e interés amoroso, pero justo antes de saltar por la azotea, un torrente de luz bloqueo su camino.

-Deberías tener más cuidado Ever, por poco y nos frustran el plan- Dijo una voz desconocida para los sequitos y muy frustrante para Ever.

Los sequitos posaron su mirada o al menos lo intentaron para buscar a la fuente de la misma, al lograrlo vieron al peliplata.

 _-"Es igual a Vali"_ \- Fue el pensamiento de todos.

-Mira quien lo dice, si no fuera porque no quisiste sellar la entrada de la dimensión, ellos entraron- Dijo Ever señalando a los sequitos.

A Lival le salió una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Siempre tan rígida Ever…fue por eso que todos los hombres te abandonaron-

Eso solo provoco que la mencionada se pusiera a llorar como una niña pequeña, sacando una sonrisa forzada a los sequitos, y pensar que ella hasta hace poco estaba haciéndoles la vida imposible. Pero desapercibido para todos, una peliplata sintió un impulso de ayudar a alguien.

Lival al ver la distracción, con un movimiento de la mano reunió Luz para luego lanzarla hacia los sequitos, los cuales al percatarse del inminente ataque invocaron círculos mágicos de protección, pero para asombro de ellos, la luz empezó a reunirse alrededor y encima de ellos, para luego…

-[Perfect Cube]- Chasqueó sus dedos.

Cuando lo hizo, un brillo cegó a los afectados, y al desaparecerlo estos estaban encerrados en un cubo de color blanco.

-Les recomiendo que se queden quietos, ese cubo esta reforzado por luz cuando hagan contacto con el sufrirán daños, y no lo pueden destruir solo yo lo puedo hacer- Explico el peliplata mientras que la pelinegra se le acercaba.

-¿Cómo está la situación?-

-Ya Caecus está con él, solo falta que lo deje inconsciente y nos vamos-

Al terminar la charla, ambos posaron su vista en la nube de humo que estaba desapareciendo.

* * *

 **Con Issei**

Podemos observar al castaño en el suelo con su armadura destrozada a excepción de su guantelete blanco y el otro gris, además de parte del torso. El **[Divide]** al menos lo ayudo a reducir el retroceso de su propio ataque, dándole energía para levantarse al menos.

Al levantarse con muchas dificultades, dirigió su mirada hacia el cuerpo de su enemigo, el cual empezaba a desaparecer mediante unas luces azules. Justo cuando se terminó de desaparecer la nube de humo también lo hizo.

-Veo que lograste al menos derrotar a Fugit- Dijo el pelinegro con cicatriz, mientras aparecía en la espalda del castaño.

Issei solo le dirigió la mirada con asombro, mientras intentaba reparar la armadura cosa que le fue impedida. Ya que le pelinegro empezó a darle una paliza al castaño.

Patadas, puñetazos y cabezazos eran lo único que Issei recibía, mientras que Caecus desaparecía y reaparecía en diferentes ángulos, impidiendo que Issei reaccionara con la suficiente rapidez.

Pero un golpe fue el que derroto al castaño, un Golpe directo en la boca del estómago provoco que Issei escupiera algo de saliva y que sus ojos se volvieran blancos, dando como resultado la inconciencia.

Al ver el objetivo derrotado. Invoco un círculo de comunicación en su oreja.

-Objetivo derrotado- Fue lo único que dijo hacia sus compañeros.

Luego salto en dirección al único edificio en pie, quedando en frente de sus compañeros, "amigos" y "novias" del castaño.

Los Ex -Compañeros del castaño, vieron con horror al chico, estaba muy lastimado, con quemaduras y moretones, y se sentía inútiles, estaban capturados y no pudieron hacer nada para evitar que su amigo y novio sufriera tal paliza.

-Veo que lo lograste-

El pelinegro simplemente asintió a su compañero, mientras que Ever estaba intentando mirando con interés al chico, además de no tener ideas nada santas; y esa sonrisa que tenía no ayudaba en nada.

-¿Porque no les borras la memoria a los intrusos?, a si nos evitamos problemas futuros-

El peliplata sonrió, para luego invocar un círculo mágico en el [Perfect Cube], el asusto a los encarcelados, para que luego saliera un pilar de luz que los engullera.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- Fue el grito colectivo que todos soltaron, La mayoría por ser demonios y a Irina por la potencia con la que salió.

Al terminar el resplandor, estaban con algunas quemaduras y desmayados, aunque Irina estaba medio consiente. Luego Lival invoco un círculo mágico verde que soltó una especie de espora que termino de dormirlos, y otro de color morado que absorbió algo de sus cuerpos.

-Es hora de irnos-

Asi como lo dijo asi como desaparecieron, dejando a la dimensión colapsar, mientras que una luz tragaba a los sequitos.

* * *

 **Club del ocultismo**

Los sequitos fueron transportados a su club mientras por alguna extraña razón sus heridas fueron curadas.

-Aun no es tiempo de que vengan por ustedes, pero afectaron el flujo del tiempo, los hombres no tuvieron la culpa entonces lo dejare tranquilos, pero las damas serán eliminadas y cambiadas- Un voz misteriosa hizo presencia, dando una advertencia de mal augurio.

* * *

 **Con Issei**

El castaño estaba en una especie de celda con grilletes en sus manos y pies, además de seguir inconsciente, pero al parecer estaba sin heridas…algo muy raro sabiendo en la situación en la que está.

Pero ¿Qué sucederá ahora que él está encarcelado en un sitio desconocido con gente "maligna"?, además nadie sabe de lo ocurrido en esa dimensión… ¿Qué será del castaño?

* * *

 **Buenas gente, aquí el Razonador Ilógico con otro capítulo.**

 **Si sé que me demore demasiado en subirlo, pero tengo excusa…además del estudio (que de por si cansa) estuvo dándole retoques a las peleas, ya que nunca escribí una me faltaba confianza para hacerla, al final lo logre, espero que sea de su agrado. Ahora vamos con las reviews…**

 **T-T: Gracias por tus ánimos compañeros, espero que te guste mi versión.**

 **Bloody Yang: Sé a dónde quieres llegar con lo de los "escritores novatos" y la decadencia del Fandom, pero cada uno a pesar de "copiar" quiere darle un enfoque diferente, cada uno la desarrolla de otra manera, ahí donde yo veo que cada uno tiene un escritor (que si bien no está bien desarrollado) puede hacer cosas bien.**

 **RedSS: Tranquilo compañero, que eso estará a su ritmo, además de lo que voy a utilizar tienen manera de conectarse con el mundo de DxD. Y me parece bien tu apoyo para el OC, y la transformación de Ophis no es Kurumi, ya que tengo una idea con el universo de Date A Live.**

 **Aten92: Tendrás que esperar algo más para ver el final.**

 **Anónimo: Aquí está el siguiente.**

 **Arinasution5: The chapter is here.**

 **Anónimo: Sé que lo saque "Del Odio Al Amor", pero seamos realistas es una Historia abandonada, que cualquiera puede leer y sacar su propio final o variante, en cuanto lo de la originalidad, al principio puede que no se note, pero a futuro será apreciable.**

 **Alex601: Gracias compañero por la ayuda y esos ánimos, tu fuiste de esos que me dieron más ánimos para continuar.**

 **Incursio Graal: Puedes llamarlo plagio o seguir la historia de "Nueva Vida", y lo de "Del Odio Al Amor", es una historia abandonada, entonces no le veo problema.**

 **Uzu No Kami: Es un honor que el creador de "Nueva Vida" escriba en mi historia, y quiero seguir viendo tu apoyo por estos lados, y espero no decepcionarte con el rumbo que tomare.**

 **Drezz master: Lastimosamente para esos "universos" ya tengo una idea pensada, pero de seguro aparecerán de una manera algo rara.**

 **Sasuke75249: you can see what happened, but the thorn of intrigue will follow you**

 **: NO te preocupes que estuvo haciendo cálculos, y son necesarios además no todos son mujeres y no todas estarán con Issei, entonces hay entretenimiento para rato.**

 **Redbleik: gracias amigo, aquí tienes otro cap.**

 **El solitario: Aquí esta.**

 **Kokuryuukoutei: Te apoyo amigo, este tema es mucho de psicología y juegos mentales, sin más aquí tienes otro cap.**

 **KaiserOfDarkness66: Todo a su tiempo compañero, aquí tienes otro cap.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos los seguidores de esta historia, aquí razonador Ilogico; como pueden ver hay nuevo capitulo lleno de sorpresas, espero que lo disfruten. Comenten alguna sugerencia o idea, si es que lo desean. Ahora vamos coon las reviews.**

 **Bustercall: Respecto a eso, te respondi en una de tus historias, no se si lo viste, pero en caso de que no, queiro decir que lo lamento site ofendi de alguna manera y si es asi, pues quisiera remediar las cosas**

 **RedSS: Entiendo tu punto, y se que cometi errores garrafales, entonces quiero cambiar a bien; puede que aun no sepa manejar correcatmente todo lo que quiero mostar. Respecto a la trama, es cierto que se esta desviando algo de "Nueva Vida",pero quiero mostrar mi propia version y eso implica algunos cambios, y aprecio tu critica, asi noto que debo mejorar y evadir algunos cliches/errores.**

 **Enightmare: La encontro, parecen gemelas perdidas jajaja…aun no lo se, ya que quiero ver a donde mis ideas me llevan pero vere que puedo hacer.**

 **Anonimo: Clones como tal no van a ser, pero el final va a ser el mismo**

 **Kx-xk: Entiendo que algunas historias,incluyendo la mia, es consuidera cancer para algunos lectores/escritores, y se que hasta lo que llevo escrito es el tipico cliche de siempre, pero quiero demostrar que el desarrollo no es el mismo, ya que planeo conectarlo con el cannon, entonces hay que causar algunas tragedias para ello.**

 **Aten92: Gracias por tu comentario, y lamento el laberinto que forme en el anterior capitulo…Respecto a Ophis, aquí tienes una pista de ello, y tu teoria…bueno ya se más o menos a quien te refieres, y no sera [Reina] por seguir el cannon.**

 **Bellzador: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, ellas fueron como un rayo de luz en la oscuridad… ellas me motivaron a seguir en esta plataforma.**

* * *

 **Arco 2**

" **Entrenamientos"**

 **Capítulo 4**

" **Moviendo Hilos"**

 **Brecha Dimensional, Momentos antes de la captura de Issei**

* * *

En la hermosísima brecha, lugar donde las leyes del tiempo y la física actúan de manera diferente, podíamos ver a Ophis con su apariencia de loli, "levitando" en una dirección desconocida.

Desde que desapareció de la residencia hyoudou, había empezado su búsqueda por toda la brecha dimensional por alguien extraño motivo… Tenía que ser de suma importancia por haber emprendido esta búsqueda con tan bajas probabilidades de éxito. El "¿Por qué?" simple, en este bello pero peligroso lugar las leyes de la física son prácticamente inexistentes. Así que lo que sea que Ophis está buscando, puede que haya cambiado de localización, dando como consecuencia de que hasta encontrarlo pueda tardar décadas, cosa bastante insignificante para ella, ya que el tiempo es algo irrelevante en su caso.

Volviendo con Ophis, un complejo pensamiento revotaba en las paredes de su mente…

- _"Ise ha sobrevivido a la maldición, el resto siempre habían escogido la muerte; y al parecer no tiene oscuridad dirigida hacia sus ex hembras como el resto de los sobrevivientes… Al menos no terminara tomando venganza para ser un dragón maligno"_ \- Sin más continuo su aventura.

Minutos u horas más tarde, algo muy difícil de descifrar, después de una búsqueda algo eterna por todo ese lugar tan misterioso pudo ver el objeto que estaba buscando, una isla flotando con un templo de estilo desconocido en su superficie, la loli simplemente sonrió al ver que no a cambiado nada. Acelero su vuelo para agilizar su labor, justamente al pisar tierra y ver el interior del templo pudo sentir una energía que desde hace dos milenios no lo hacia.

En el interior del templo justo en el fondo había un trono, en el cual había una armadura negra sentada con dos espadas clavadas en los laterales del trono, cabe recalcar que una parecía irradiar una luz puramente blanca y la otra emanaba un aura de oscuridad calmadamente; y en la paredes habían 8 vitrales repartidos desde la entrada hasta el final.

Justamente cuando Ophis piso el interior, la armadura levanto la vista y unos ojos amarillos posaron la vista en la dragona, al parecer sin ninguna hostilidad hacia ella. Ophis siguió caminando con tranquilidad y paso lento hasta quedar al frente de la armadura.

-Veo que sigues igual después de tanto tiempo, Asesino de dioses-

-Ophis sabes muy bien que lo sucedido con Ares el mismo se lo busco, además fue cuando estaba embriagado en la fe de los griegos y romanos, eso lo volvió Hereje… dejarlo en ese estado solo significaba problemas-

\- Pero ese suceso marco una era de cambios, un humano asesinando un dios, algo impensable en esos días…-

-Dejemos de lado mi historia, fui borrado de los registros y he estado en la brecha dimensional escondido; solo los más antiguos dioses me recordaran- el sujeto detrás de la armadura suspiro- Se que no estas aquí para hablar, ¿Qué quieres?- el sujeto se acomodo en su trono y se cruzo de brazos.

-Ver si el mundo esta preparado para afrontar los peligros que representan tu muerte, no solo la arrogancia de los dioses conservadores, los seres del apocalipsis que sellaste en tu cuerpo, los parches que Eliohim creo para las [Sacred Gear], la guerra por ese guantelete, y los seres malignos que sellaste alrededor de todo el mundo sobrenatural- dijo mientras que su mirada recorría toda la habitación.

-A pesar que me queda poco tiempo, sabes muy bien que esos sucesos solo traerían un caos que hundiría a todos en desesperación- el sujeto tosió algo de sangre- he estado mirando al mundo desde aquí, los dioses y las amenazas que selle no son un problema, el [Sekiryuutei] seencargara de ellos, en cuanto al apocalipsis, dependerá de alguien con la suficiente voluntad para no sucumbir ante lo que ellos mismos representan, los parches y el guantelete es mejor destruirlos; esos objetos son la locura en forma física- Explico mientras se tomaba el pecho.

-Tienes muy poca fe en la humanidad que juraste proteger…entre el [Sekiryuutei]y el [Hakuryuukou]de esta generación se encargaran de los problemas entre las mitologías, y los parches y el guantelete los mantendré en mi poder hasta que el [Sekiryuutei] sea capaz de poseerlos-

-A pesar de que tiene el potencial para lograr dominarlos, aun esta la posibilidad de que sucumba ante ellos… pero si le tienes tanta estima confiare en ti-

-Es alguien digno de respeto, [Rey Supremo]… No ha caído presa de su propio poder, a derrotado seres muy superiores a el mismo y se levanta a pesar de estar en las ultimas-

-Se nota que le tienes cariño al muchacho, me gustaría preguntar más pero no lo hare; ya mi tiempo en este mundo se agoto- los pies de la armadura empezaron a desaparecer en partículas de luz.

\- ¿No te gustaría volver a la vida como un tutor?-

\- Solo quiero descansar en paz, volver a ver el rostro de mi esposa y a mi hermana…pero como ultimo deseo, dale la esencia de mis espadas al [Sekiryuutei]… Es quien debe usarlas para cumplir la profecía; y el resto de objetos están en la bóveda subterránea...suerte Ophis- ya solo quedaba del hombro para arriba.

-Suerte en el más allá, Ezio-

Antes de desaparecer, la cara del sujeto se revelo… un pelo blanco con las puntas negras, ojos amarillos con una cicatriz que pasaba por el ojo derecho, lo raro es que tenia un parecido a Issei... ¿una coincidencia o que más nos oculta la historia?

Cuando el cuerpo desapareció solamente quedaron ocho orbes de diferentes colores, que con una velocidad abrumadora salieron disparados hacia los vitrales para que luego, estos brillaran y revelaran unos seres extraños en ellos. Sin tomarle mucha importancia a lo sucedido con los orbes, Ophis se dirigió hacia el final de la sala, para luego cargar algo de energía en su mano y tocar el muro de piedra.

Este empezó a desintegrarse poco a poco hasta formar una entrada donde la dragona pudiera entrar, al terminar la labor donde antes estaba el muro ahora habían unas escaleras cuya dirección era de descenso, Ophis empezó a bajarlas gracias a la iluminación de unas antorchas. Cuando finalmente las escaleras terminaron, ellas dieron paso a un pasillo algo corto que conectaba con una sala donde se exhibían cuatro objetos algo raros y energía peculiar.

El primero, un par de garras hechas de una aleación de color dorada, no eran de algún felino si no de reptil; hasta tenía el detalle de las escamas.

El segundo, una armadura del pectoral, su grosor era algo exagerada ya que restaba algo de utilidad, pero en la zona de la espalda tenia como una especie de protuberancias bastantes afiladas; su color era un negro similar al acero.

El tercero, una cabeza de una especie algo rara de dragón, en la parte superior unos cuernos de color azul claro, y la mandíbula estaba abierta mostrando en el interior de la boca una especie de zafiro y los dientes afilados, consta decir que era una replica tecnológica de la cabeza, no era una cercenada.

Y el más extravagante, un guantelete dorado con detalles/patrones en el antebrazo; y en la zona de los nudillos y dorso de la mano habían 6 gemas, cada una de un color diferente… verde, morado, azul oscuro, rojo, naranja y amarillo.

Cada uno irradiando energía muy diferente entre si, los objetos emanaban una aura oscura como si estuvieran malditos, mientras que el guantelete lo hacia con un aura de divinidad, como si estuviera diseñado para portarse por los dioses de alto calibre. Mediante un hechizo Ophis los guardo en un espacio dimensional, y se volvió a la parte central del templo.

Cuando salió de las escaleras, las espadas que estaban clavadas en los laterales del trono empezaron a desintegrarse para dejar en su lugar unas espadas sin filo y oxidadas, pero lo importante no era el deterioro de ellas; si no las esferas concentradas de luz y oscuridad que estaban levitando en la parte de superior de las espadas. Acatando el último deseo del [Rey Supremo], Ophis mediante una red de energía encerró las esferas y las guardo con el resto de objetos.

Terminada su labor aquí se retiro del lugar para volver al mundo humano, pero sin saber que en un vitral del templo, este brillo en rojo y revelo en el a una criatura huesuda con tres ojos, cubierta por una túnica negra con bordes rojos, y una guadaña hecha de huesos. Pero lo más curioso era la decoración del vitral, una escena de guerra antigua donde la sangre manchaba el suelo.

* * *

 **Reino de Hades, Castillo de Hades**

Todos conocemos algo acerca de este territorio, en mayor o menor medida, sin embargo es necesario conocer el sombrío reino que gobierna este dios.

En un principio nos imaginamos una zona volcánica desprendiendo el pútrido olor de azufre, con Caronte en su barco transportando las nuevas almas de los fallecidos por el rio Estigia; y sus residentes más antiguos vagando por los diferentes campos que hay en este reino; los elíseos, los asfódelos y el tártaro.

Los Campos Elíseos, lugar de reposo de las almas puras e inocentes y aquellos guerreros que lucharon honorablemente. Su aspecto es un terreno fértil, rodeado de una especie de cadena de montañas de las cuales salen y bajan varios ríos que convergen en un lago gigantesco, manteniendo el imperturbable cielo color celeste, sin duda es el paraíso para aquellos seres.

Los asfódelos, lugar de residencia de las almas comunes. Su terreno una extensa llanura de hierba gris y estalagmitas caídas, tan silenciosa y gris que el simple verla ocasiona tristeza, con miles de almas andando sin rumbo fijo, prácticamente son el cascaron de lo que antes fueron en vida.

El tártaro, es el profundo abismo usado como mazmorra de tormento y sufrimiento además de prisión para los titanes, y seres malignos que atenten contra los dioses, es improbable escapar ya que se encuentra vigilado por cerbero, mascota de hades. Su aspecto es más fiel a lo que todos conocemos, una especie de red de cavernas con lava hirviendo cayendo por todas partes, mientras que en sus paredes se encuentran cadenas para encerrar a los males ya mencionados, incluyendo el olor de azufre. El peor lugar al que podrías terminar después de tu muerte.

Ahora ya podemos pasar con nuestros "protagonistas".

Cao Cao está caminando por un pasillo de al parecer un castillo bastante antiguo, su estilo demostraba la edad que ha estado erguido esa construcción, bastantes decoraciones de minerales preciosos, candelabros que colgaban del techo con una especie de fuego azul con tonalidades diferentes de dicho color, suelos de mármol, entre un sinfín de cosas ostentosas.

Delante de él se encontraba lo que en un principio pensaríamos es una parca, con aquel saco negro característico que le cubría por totalidad su parte trasera y algo desgastado en la parte de los pies, además de su hoz, la hoja era de un color plateado muy brillante y su mango completamente negro, en la parte superior una calavera rodeada de un piedras preciosas, en su parte central o zona de agarre estaba un reloj de arena hecho de zafiro, y en su zona de apoyo un simple pomo hecho de oro. Se podía ver la mano que sostenía la hoz, era humana con un tatuaje que decía "Class 3-E".

Ninguno de los dos pronuncio ni una palabra en todo el trayecto, el cual siempre fue algo duradero. Finalmente se detuvieron delante de una puerta, la cual se abrió sola; revelando en el interior de la habitación un trono hecho de diamante completamente y detrás suyo dos grandes vidrieras que mostraban la lava de afuera del edificio. Mientras que las paredes estaban adornadas con pinturas que mostraban los algunos logros de la humanidad, y desde la entrada hay una especie de alfombra negra que dirige a unas escaleras que dirigen al trono, contrastando con el suelo cristalino, que parece un material o mineral desconocido.

-Hades-sama- pronuncio la "Parca" arrodillándose justo en la entrada.

Al pronunciar el nombre del dios, una especie de energía negra empezó a girar por toda la habitación, para luego unirse en el trono; revelando así a Hades.

-Te puedes retirar Shiota-

-Como desee Hades-Sama-

Ahora el reconocido como Shiota se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, pasando al lado de Cao Cao, El descendiente de héroe puedo ver parte del rostro; era humano con una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, no pudo ver más ya que al salir la puerta se cerró abruptamente. Luego dirigió su vista hacia el dios.

-¿Cumpliste con lo que te encomendé?-

-¿Acaso tenía otra opción?-

-Teniendo en cuenta que si no hacías las negociaciones conmigo, Indra te habría despedazado-

\- Lo más seguro… terminemos con el trato de una vez, estar rodeados de almas es algo incómodo-

-Jajajajaja, a ustedes los humanos no les tocado presenciar guerras donde la muerte era lo más común- Comento Hades mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

Justo delante de Cao Cao, un mini agujero negro dejo caer una esfera de cristal morada directamente en sus manos.

-Con eso, lograras sacar a tus amigos y evitar que Cerbero los asesine-

-Aún sigo sin comprender, ¿Qué motivo tienes para hacerme revivir a esa ángel caído?, su poder es nulo y demasiado rebelde como para mantenerla bajo tu mando-

Los de Hades simplemente brillaron.

-No es algo que te incumba-

-Tan conversador como siempre… ¿Porque tienes a ese humano bajo tu mando?-

-El mismo me busco, desconozco con qué intención o motivo tiene para estar aquí, pero su alma pide poder, y sus ojos desprenden tristeza-

-Lo hubiese reclutado para mi grupo, por lo que vi tiene buenas habilidades, un placer hacer negocios con usted- Cao Cao invoco un círculo de teletransporté y salió del castillo.

Hades quedo mirando a la nada, pensando en cuál será su siguiente paso, debía hacerlo con cautela; ahora que la "Lanza de Indra" sabia de eso, tendrá un ojo encima.

Hades era un dios muy misterioso, muy impredecible, incluyendo su odio hacia las demás mitologías; lo hacía demasiado peligroso. Y esta resurrección solo daba más preguntas sin resolver, pero Cao Cao no tenía más opción que acatarla, Indra lo mando a recuperar a sus amigos del Inframundo, diciéndole que lo que deseara Hades lo cumpliera, y el deseo de Hades era revivir a Raynare, así que a regañadientes lo hizo.

El sabia la historia de ella con el Sekiryuutei, la única que lo dejo marcado de por vida, una herida insanable, un golpe en el orgullo de él; simplemente el peor enemigo o trauma que tenía Hyoudou Issei.

* * *

 **Calles de Kuoh, Casa de Issei**

En la vacía calle de la ciudad mediante un círculo mágico, podemos observar que una albina bien dotada, hacia acto de presencia con algunas maletas.

-Hogar, dulce hogar- Sonrió ampliamente mientras se estiraba, transportarse mediante círculos mágicos es agotador.

Al abrir los ojos, poso su vista hacia la estructura, por alguna razón quedo hipnotizada, sentía un aura de sentimientos negativos y el rastro de energía de dragón, pero que no era el normal de ellos, sentía algo de la energía de Issei y otra completamente diferente (Ya sabemos que el aura de Issei cambio después del ritual), incluyendo a las otras residentes.

Se tensiono, el ambiente era algo pesado y "toxico", desconocía si algo malo había pasado dentro, algún ataque u otro tipo de situación, pero tenía claro algo, el aura desconocida la hacía sudar frio.

Después de unos minutos reunió el coraje necesario para entrar, así que lentamente tomo el pomo de la puerta, y lo giro con una delicadeza como si fuera una pieza de porcelana, escucho el traqueteo del cerrojo y empujo con lentitud, revelando el interior.

Seguía exactamente igual a como ella lo recuerda, todo en su correcto lugar, incluyendo la limpieza impecable, ni una mota de polvo asentada, el suelo resplandeciente, incluyendo la cocina sin algún plato sucio, el paraíso para los limpiadores compulsivos.

Con extrema lentitud empezó a llevar a dentro sus maletas, para dejarlas en la sala común, al terminar dicha tarea, empezó a buscar por todos lados si alguno de sus integrantes seguía en la casa, aunque se supone que todos estaban fuera, no faltaba el perezoso que se quedaba; su deber y orgullo como maestra le impedía tolerar dicha conducta.

Al registrar en primera instancia la habitación de las mujeres de la residencia, no encontró nada anormal, todo organizado y limpio, para finalmente ir a la última habitación que le quedaba, la de Issei, esta era la que emanaba esa aura "desconocida". Agarro el pomo y con lentitud lo giro, empujo la puerta y se encontró algo inesperado.

-Issei- Murmuro con sorpresa.

El castaño se encontraba justo en frente de ella, mirando por la ventana como si fuera lo único interesante en la vida, él ya la había sentido pero no le importo, aún seguía mirando por la ventana, rememorando como fue que termino en esa situación.

* * *

 **Flashback**

El castaño estaba apenas abriendo los ojos, sentía el cuerpo entumido pero reunió la fuerza suficiente para levantarse o al menos intentarlo, ya que los grilletes que lo tenían encarcelado se lo impidieron, al ver que no podía hacer la gran cosa posó su vista en la única fuente de los del lugar, que justamente era la puerta de celda, pudo ver a través de los barrotes a la chica pelinegra del grupo.

-Veo que al fin despiertas-

El castaño no dijo nada, sólo desvío la mirada y posó toda su concentración en como salir de ahí.

-Ni lo intentes, esos grilletes prohíben que uses magia o invoques la [Sacred Gear], y dudo que la fuerza física los dañe-

El chico al ver que las posibilidades de escape eran nulas en esos momentos, descarta la idea temporalmente.

-¿Qué quieren de mí?-

 **-** Que nos escuches, tenemos que advertirte y explicarte algunas cosas-

Un simple bufo fue la respuesta de Issei.

El rostro de la chica se torno mas serio de lo normal.

-Se que la imagen que tienes de nosotros no es la mejor debido a nuestras acciones antes y durante la guerra, y que el método que usamos para atraerte no fueron los mas adecuados para lo que queremos decirte, pero al menos escúchanos; ya será tu criterio aceptarla o no- Dicho eso la chica camino para perderse del campo de visión del chico.

El silencio era la única compañía del chico, después de esas palabras no sabia que hacer; puede que sea cierto que algo más grande este pasando y solo ellos tengan la información requerida para evitarlo o solo era una artimaña para borrarlo del camino. Issei medito durante un tiempo las opciones que tenia, sus poderes estaban bloqueados, está encerrado, no sabe su ubicación y no puede comunicarse con alguien del exterior; así que opto por ver como se desarrolla la situación.

-Ddraig, Yumi… ¿están ahí?-

-[Claro compañero]- El único que respondió fue Ddraig.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijeron?

-[Soy parte de ti, aunque no lo quiera escucho y veo lo que tu haces o piensas]- El sarcasmo era muy notorio.

-¿Que hacemos?, estamos encerrados y sin magia- El chico decidió ignorar esa falta de privacidad.

-[Aunque no lo creas es mejor esperar, seguirles el juego y luego aprovechar una oportunidad]-

-Sabes Ddraig, a pesar de estar en mi posible muerte quiero decirte que eres alguien muy importante para mi, eres mi amigo casi hermano que ha estado en mis mejores y peores momentos…-

-[El sentimiento es mutuo, has logrado milagros que van en contra de la lógica, has forjado tu propio camino sin usarme como un arma]

Cortando la conversación, la chica en conjunto a los otros tres maous aparecieron en la puerta de la celda, lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver vivo al beelzebub vivo; se supone que lo había asesinado.

-¿Como es posible que estés vivo?- Vio como desapareció en partículas de luz, final para rodo ser sobrenatural.

-Todo a su debido tiempo [Sekiryuutei]- la versión mayor de vali abrió la celda y entro.

Siguiendo el ejemplo del aparente líder, todos entraron en la celda.

-Ya que estamos todos reunidos podemos empezar la reunión; se que a tus ojos somos la imagen viva de un demonio que pintaba la iglesia en su apogeo- Empezó Lival a relatar- Y no estas lejos de la realidad, cuando caí del cielo cometí errores garrafales que me llevaron a mi muerte y la de mis compañeros, cosa que en su momento poco me importo, pero ahora me arrepiento- el peliblanco suspiro.

La pelinegra puso su mano en el hombro del sujeto, como dando su apoyo.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-

-Para que veas que ahora somos diferentes, puede que la primera impresión que te dimos no es la correcta pero era la única manera de verte sin levantar sospecha por las dueñas de este territorio- rio un poco la pelinegra.

-Además mover los músculos no venia mal- dijo con entusiasmo el maou castaño.

A todos les salió una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Volvamos a lo importante- llamo la atención el pelinegro.

-El idiota de mi hijo intento revivirnos para la guerra, cosa que como ves funciono; pero nos revelamos e huimos, estuvimos escondidos hasta que las cosas se calmaran para ir a buscarte- Lucifer vio que Issei iba abrir la boca así que continuo- Digamos que una deidad se comunico con nosotros mientras revivíamos, ella es la que maneja los hilos de tu vida; todo lo que ha sucedido es su culpa, incluso tu transformación en Dragón Caído- La cara de asombro de Issei era anormal.

-Ella limpio la oscuridad que nos consumió en su momento, así que dejo el lado "angelical" de nosotros para cumplir su encargo; hay un ser oscuro que esta devorando todo lo que ella a cuidado durante eones, y sola es imposible acabarla; así que quiere que tu la ayudes acabar con el- Leviathan finalizo la explicación.

-Pero necesitas un guía y motivación para sacar todo tu potencial, así que nosotros seremos tus tutores durante un tiempo- Argumento Asmodeus.

Issei estaba asombrado hasta mas no poder, incluso Ddraig y Yumi (la cual había estado dormida la mayoría de tiempo)… que una deidad le haya hecho pasar ese infierno y le halla hecho caer le enfurecía, aun tiene sus dudas respecto a toda esta situación pero quiere ver hasta donde sea verídico todo.

-Ya que te contamos todo lo acontecido, ¿Qué camino tomaras?-

-Confiare en ustedes por el momento, puede que sea un mentira pero viendo que no me asesinaron teniendo la oportunidad, tendrá un motivo detrás-

-Haces bien [Sekiryuuyei], llegaras lejos con nuestro empujón- Felicito Lucifer- Pero será mejor que dejes todo preparado en el mundo humano, a pesar que desaparecerás por un corto periodo de tiempo; si no me equivoco tienes asuntos pendientes.

Issei arrugo la mirada, era cierto, no solo las chicas, también su propia casa y el huevo que tiene resguardado por petición de tannin (para el que no sepa, en las novelas tannin le encargo un huevo de un dragón de alto nivel, que está bajo kuoh).

-Ve tranquilo, mientras nosotros preparamos todo- Resto importancia Leviathan mientras le retiraba los grilletes a Issei.

-Procura ser rápido, entre más tiempo dispongamos mejor- Expuso Asmodeus.

Issei ya recuperado sobo sus manos, esos artilugios si lastiman después de un tiempo, asintió para salir de la celda; lanzo un suspiro pesado para luego mirar a los Maous.

-¿Cómo quieren que salga si ni siquiera conozco dónde estoy?-

Los Maous se cayeron del ridículo detalle que olvidaron.

-Toma esto, te dejara cerca de tu hogar y así podrás volver; solo llénalo un poco de tu poder- Beelzebub entrego un sello impreso en papel.

Sin más, Issei dejo ese lugar para ver su hogar; ojala nadie lo encuentre… soñar no cuesta nada.

* * *

 **Presente**

Volviendo al encuentro abrupto entre estos dos… La tensión era demasiada, ninguno ha dirigido una palabra al otro, un silencio sepulcral y frio que dejaría la Antártida en ridículo.

-Rossweisse- Issei decidió dar el primer paso- ¿Qué harías si fueras olvidada por quienes amas? Dejada atrás sin ninguna razón, sin una maldita palabra, viviendo como un fantasma, y mostrar una maldita sonrisa cuando por dentro estas destrozado; ¡dímelo Rossweisse!- Mostro su cara a la peliplata, unas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Ross podía ver en ese rostro dolor, tristeza y enojo… no comprendía que pasaba hasta que su mente recordó estos últimos meses, el chico estuvo solo y apartado sin que ninguna le dijera algo… no le dirigieron la atención necesaria, simplemente lo ignoraron.

-Issei- La chica se sentía devastada por las consecuencias de sus acciones- Sé que has sufrido demasiado por nuestra culpa, por una inmadurez contagiosa, pero te podemos recompensar todo este tiempo perdido-

Issei retiro sus lágrimas para dirigir una mirada seria a la chica.

-Dormir con el corazón roto y lágrimas en los ojos es la peor tortura que hay, saber que la chica que te ama, en mi caso chicas, están en brazos de otro, que nadie te haya dirigido ni una palabra durante meses, estar solo en todo momento… no me vengas con un simple perdón, ¡no hay nada en este mundo que pueda remediar lo que me hicieron!- El aura de Issei empezó a filtrarse.

Rossweisse se intentó acercar al castaño pero él le aparto la mano.

-No me muestres compasión después de haberme dado la espalda; sufrí en silencio por sus culpas, me fracture huesos, conseguí cicatrices, he enfrentado todo peligro solo para protegerlas, incluso estuve al borde de la muerte y así es como me pagan, un puñal por la espalda por cada una de ustedes- las facciones dragonicas se hicieron presentes- incluso para proteger sus sonrisas fui a entrenar con tannin para mostrarles el fruto de mis esfuerzos, trabaje incluso para llevarlas a citas…pero ahora eso carece de importancia, ya no siento nada por ustedes, todo fue una relación en la que me manipulaban-

-¿Qué?- Rossweisse estaba asombrada y temerosa de a dónde iba esta conversación.

-Justo como lo oyes, aunque tú no tienes la culpa sea dicho de paso, todo empezó por el deseo avaricioso de Rias… revivirme y usarme para romper el compromiso con Raiser, je, y pensar que un idiota como yo caería en su telaraña- La nostalgia e ira invierno su mente- pero no importa, ya que no volveré con ustedes- recogió una maleta que estaba a sus pies.

Dicha reacción provoco pánico en la valquiria.

-¿A qué te refieres?- el miedo era notorio.

-Me voy por un tiempo para despejar mi mente y sanar las heridas que ustedes provocaron, no solo para mejorar sino para encontrar un camino que me lleve a mi felicidad; ya que con ustedes por lo que veo no será posible- dijo pasando a su lado y salir de la habitación.

La peliplata se quedó estática por unos segundos, ¿el daño que le hicieron al chico fue tal?, ¿tal fue su egoísmo?; Dejando de lado esa cruel realidad, salió disparada para ver la entrada de la casa. Justo Issei estaba tomando el pomo de la puerta, Ross corrió con la mayor velocidad que pudo para evitar el movimiento del castaño, lográndolo abrazarlo desde atrás.

-Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname… sé que yo también influí en tus heridas y te deje en el olvido después de haber sacrificado tanto, por favor perdóname. No quiero perderte, sé que fui egoísta, malcriada e hipócrita por dejarte de lado, pero lo recompensare lo juro- Las lágrimas brotaban de su hermoso rostro- Nunca tuve el coraje necesario para mostrarte mi cariño adecuadamente, fui tonta al no decírtelo a la cara, y lo peor es dejarme llevar por la tonta idea de Rias, pero por favor déjame estar a tu lado-

Issei expulso su aura para hacer retroceder a Ross, cosa que sucedió, haciéndola caer sentada en el suelo, para que luego un haz de energía pasara cerca de su cabeza, asustándola.

-No sucederá, ni en un año ni en un milenio, todo lo relacionado con ustedes lo corte; deje de ser su [Rey], deje de ser el [Peón] de Gremory, no las quiero volver a ver en mi vida si es posible-Sentencio mirando oscuramente a Rossweisse.

Rossweisse empezó a llorar, no solo por perderlo también el haberlo olvidado solo por una idea estúpida de Rias.

-No las quiero en mi vida, solo se aprovecharon de todo…esta casa es mía y de mis padres, ustedes la invadieron y los pusieron en peligro; nadie a excepción de mi persona podrá pisarla- Dijo volviendo a mirar la salida- dile el mensaje a las otras, no quiero encontrar a nadie cuando vuelva-

Asi, con este duro encuentro entre "amigos"; Issei abandono el lugar y dejo a Rossweisse llorando desconsolada en la residencia; este momento sentenciara una era de cambio para todos, no solo por dejar el pasado enterrado sino también por perder algo irrempazable.


End file.
